


Revenge, Plain and Simple

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [5]
Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Cora Hale, Alive Vernon Boyd & Erica Reyes, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Powers, BAMF Stiles, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Charmed References, Danny Knows, Danny Mahealani & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Jackson Comes Back, Jackson-Centric, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Protective Jackson, Revenge, Stiles-centric, Telekinesis, Telekinetic Stiles Stilinski, Telepathic Bond, Telepathic Stiles Stilinski, Telepathy, Werewolf Jackson, Witch Stiles Stilinski, Witchcraft, active powers, jackson's parents find out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 28
Words: 34,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson finds out that, One of the Alpha pack killed his birth parents, high on rage and sexual frustration Jackson's just a time bomb waiting to explode.</p><p>Stiles the ever loyal friend ends up getting himself skewered by a metal pole only he doesn't die it awakens a part of himself his mother and father tried to bind away, he's half witch half whitelighter and it's up to the charmed ones to help teach him to control his powers what else are family for anyway?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. End Of Summer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darknuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darknuva/gifts).



> "Jackson lost Plot line that Jeff never got to use because Colton left for arrow" This was prompted to me by the amazing Darknuva so here goes it will be slow build with lots of suspense.

Jackson's home, and that's all that matters right now.

 

Even if he had to use drastic measures to get back from London.

 

Telling his adoptive parents that he was a werewolf was the hardest thing he's ever done.

 

Their was crying, screaming a whole lot of swearing.

 

He even ran away for a week, but now here they are, back in Beacon Hills.

 

And stronger than ever.

 

A bond of trust has formed that was never their before.

 

Surprisingly the person who greets him and his parents at the airport is Stiles Stilinski.

 

He's full on beaming at Jackson, sure he and Stiles have been talking more lately ever since Stiles and Danny have become friends but damn it where's Danny?

 

The first thing out of his fathers mouth is "We have a restraining order, against you"

 

Stiles gaze turns cold, he turns his bruised face to look at his father and spits out the words with venom.

 

"Yeah I know, I also saved your son from dying so show a little respect" Stiles knows his parents know about the werewolf and Kanima stuff, but he's still shocked that Stiles had the balls to sound so menacing.

 

The stone cold silence is lifted when his adoptive mother lets out a loud chuckle.

 

"Oh I like him" She announces and grabs Stiles walking off with him to the luggage claiming area.

 

All the way to the luggage area Jackson can hear his mother question Stiles from everything to his fashion sense to his love life.

 

His father lets out a little huff and follows after his wife.

 

############################################################# 

 

"So you've been hanging out with Danny all summer?" Jackson asks Stiles because his mother invited him to eat with them.

 

They're BFF's now apparently.

 

"Yeah well, Scott had to go to summer school and has been working more to save up for his dirt bike, I have seen him for about an hour max, this summer" Stiles lets out a small laugh but he sounds pained.

 

"Well their are still two weeks left of summer maybe, you will see more of him" Mrs Whittemore says.

 

"Yeah maybe" Stiles says putting on a fake smile, it's awkward because he's starting to feel a little sorry for Stilinski.

 

"Haven't you got any other friends to hang round with?" His father asks stabbing at his salad.

 

"Well Erica and Boyd are missing, Isaac is a complete dick I would rather die alone than admit were friends, Derek is anti-social. Peter I'm not even gonna dignify that with an answer" Stiles huffs.

 

He takes a sip out of his water glass.

 

"Allison can just about stand me she's in France anyway, Danny's off on Holiday for a week to visit family and Lydia well let's just say I'm not interested in a threesome" Stiles laughs.

 

"Why is Lydia seeing someone new?" Mrs Whittemore smiles.

 

"Actually since Jackson left she's been out with fifteen different boys" Stiles says.

 

"That's a weird number, are you telling lies?" Mrs Whittemore laughs.

 

"Actually yes, she just walked in with number sixteen" Stiles says nodding to the door.

 

The other three turn their head to see Lydia walking in the restaurant with a tall blond guy, he was built like Derek, with the looks of Jackson.

 

Lydia's eyes scan the area and her mouth gapes when she see's four heads staring at her.

 

She's even more shocked when Jackson's eyes flash an electric blue fast and he storms out the place.

 

"I will go get him, thanks for dinner" Lydia hears Stiles say before rushing out after her ex boyfriend.


	2. Calm Down Dude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so late

Stiles finds him punching the wall outside over and over again.

 

His hand is busted and then as quickly as it heals it gets busted again.

 

Stiles can see bone from where he is and it's disgusting.

 

"Jesus dude calm down" Stiles cries grabbing the murmurous werewolf's arm was not a good idea because he gets pushed on his ass.

 

"God Jackson if you want her just go tell her" Stiles shouts.

 

"I don't want her, that's the problem" Jackson shouts.

 

"Well if you don't want her why is it a problem?" Stiles asks getting up.

 

"You wouldn't get it" Jackson huffs storming off to Stiles Jeep.

 

"Well then tell me" Stiles says going after him.

 

"Just open the door and give me a ride home" Jackson growls.

 

“Not until you tell me why your going all mad and shit” Stiles shouts.

 

“I’m Gay okay?” Jackson shouts, his eyes flashing blue.

 

“Didn't see that one coming” Stiles tells him.

 

“You going to make some wise crack? What you going to make fun of my sexuality?” Jackson screams

 

“No I just thought Jackson Whittemore is a famous ladies man, I never would have suspected you were gay” Stiles says moving to open the Jeep door.

 

“I have only ever been with Lydia, it always felt wrong but I told myself to shut up and love her because it was the normal thing to do” Jackson tells him and he has no idea why he’s telling this to Stilinski.

 

“If you tell anybody I swear I will kill you” Jackson growls

 

“Actually I’m Bisexual so I wouldn't out anyone you can ask Danny” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Whats that supposed to mean?” Jackson asks his eyes turning from their electric blue back to their normal sea blue

 

“Nothing just that we were really close while you were gone is all” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Are you fucking my best friend?” Jackson asks.

 

“No I just feel like I can tell him more than Scott” Stiles admits to Jackson his heartbeat kicks up and Jackson can tell from that sentence alone Stiles blames himself for Scott being up Isaac’s ass.

 

“Wanna go get drunk?” Jackson offers.

 

“You know I would but Scott wants me to go with him to get a tattoo” Stiles tells him, a small smile forming on his face.

 

“McCall a tattoo? What’s he gonna get?” Jackson asks.

 

“Allison” Jackson and Stiles both say together making each other laugh.

 

“Come on hop in I’ll give you a ride home” Stiles tells Jackson shoving the jock for good measure.

 

Jackson shoves him back but its not filled with as much hate as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guys go and check out and sign up to my collection I am doing a crossover collaboration thing you can post prompts or accept prompts and all that stuff
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Crossover_Collections


	3. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's I am so sorry that I haven't updated I got blocked from this site for a month

Jackson feels strange being in Beacon Hills High again, this is the first time he’s been in High School whilst being a werewolf.

 

And honestly it smells horrid cheap perfume mixing with horrible cheap body spray, sweat and the constant smell of horny makes him want to throw up.

 

“So how was McCall’s tattoo” Jackson asks coming up behind Stiles scaring the spastic teen. His heart beat is beating a mile a minute and Jackson chuckles and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

 

The breath was a bad idea, Jackson can smell Stiles but not just Stiles the scent of recent sexual activity, and judging by the lack of anyone else’s scent it was solo sexual activity.

 

The School is virtually empty Stiles and he the only two in the corridor another couple in the library but it is only 7am he and Stiles are both early for some its a complete coincidence, that their early together.

The thing that scares him though is the fact that Stiles scent is really appealing to him.

 

“You smell different” Jackson blurts out.

 

“Thanks” Stiles says going into his locker and pulling out body spray and spraying it all over “Better?” Stiles asks.

 

“I meant you smell supernatural” Jackson tells him taking a step back because the deodorant was really strong.

 

“Oh Dr D said I have some sparky thing going on inside he’s taught me a few supernatural tricks” Stiles smiles.

“Like what?” Jackson asks.

“Telekinesis, cryokinesis, illusions and shape shifting” Stiles smiles.

“That was a lie I heard your heart beat” Jackson leans against the locker not realising how close he is.

“Obviously, no he’s taught me how to use a werewolf’s power against them also how to use mountain ash in a number of ways” Stiles shrugs. “ The best thing he taught me though was to drain life force” Stiles tells Jackson.

 

“That’s super creepy because your heart is telling me that that’s true” Jackson says.

 

“Because it’s true well kind of true anyway” Stiles says walking off towards their home room.

 

When they get their the only one in their is Danny and Danny beams rushing out of his seat Jackson thinks he’s going to get a hug but Danny reaches out for Stiles first pulling him into a hug.

 

“I have been up all night me and Drake broke up I need some energy dude” Danny asks his eyes pleading.

 

“Fine but only because you’ve been my training buddy all summer, and I have drained you countless times” Stiles smiles.

 

He grabs Danny’s hand and holds out his hand for Jackson to grab, Jackson does without question.

Jackson doesn’t feel anything but obviously Danny and Stiles do because they both gasp.

 

“Thanks dudes” Danny beams looking a million times better and crushing them both in a hug “ Welcome home Jackson” Danny laughs.

 

They all sit next to each other at the back of the room and Jackson can’t help but asks Stiles “What the hell did you just do?” he asks gesturing to the hand holding three way thing.

 

“Oh I drained some of your energy to give to Danny, because your a werewolf you didn’t feel anything its because the healing power regenerates your energy so fast” Stiles shrugs.

 

“Stiles”Jackson glares because he just told Danny he was a werewolf.

“Oh relax Danny boy knows about the supernatural in Beacon Hills in fact he’s come with me to every training session with Dr D he’s been my training dummy.

“Stop calling me Danny boy or I’ll tell everyone your real name” Danny shouts.

“You want to bet?” Danny laughs.

 

“You are a cruel and evil man Danny” Stiles fake pouts.

“So what exactly is that power draining thing?” Jackson asks Stiles but Danny answers.

 

“Think of it like Rouge of X-men Stiles absorbs the energy of another person he can pass that energy on or use it inside himself, so far Deaton has taught him how to drain so much energy that it makes a normal human pass out, or he can absorb enough energy from a supernatural creature to give him temporary super strength were working on stealing a werewolf’s healing next” Danny says all excited.

 

“Why are you excited about Stiles learning to steal werewolf healing?” Jackson asks laughing.

“Two words” Stiles tells him “Derek Hale” Stiles laughs Danny glares and it makes Stiles laugh louder.

 

“What’s Hale got to do with it?” Jackson asks.

 

“Well I’m in his pack so he took it upon himself to be my werewolf trainer he and Danny both help me learn” Stiles smiles.

 

“What happened to McCall?” Jackson asks Stiles.

 

“Scott’s kind of been absent this summer, he’s been in summer school to catch up and he’s been working for Deaton mostly days and then he’s been spending time with his mom” Danny answered for Stiles.

 

“He’s a dick” Jackson heard Stiles whisper he didn’t say anything but he felt sorry for the teen.

 

Scott’s been with him since before Jackson could even talk and to have your brother like friend to suddenly ditch you first for a girl and then for summer school sucks.

“What lesson do we have after home room?” Jackson asks because he’s in all of Danny’s lessons.

 

“English Lit I ran into the new teacher in the parking lot and she’s so nice that its almost creepy” Danny tells him.

“Great just our luck she’ll turn out to be some homicidal lizard” Stiles snickers.

 

“Ow” Stiles cries out when Danny punches him.

“Dude not cool” Danny scolds.

Jackson just laughs.

“We should go out after school and do something, have a privet welcome home party” Jackson tells them.

“Sounds cool” Danny laughs.

“Hope you have fun” Stiles says his voice sounds jealous.

“He was inviting you as well you idiot” Danny laughs.

“Really?” Stiles asks Jackson just nods and smiles.

“Am I invited” a voice says from the door.

“Lydia” Jackson smiles polity.

“Awkward” Danny and Stiles whisper to each other.


	4. Lydia

“Lydia” Jackson smiles politely.

 

“Jackson” Lydia smiled, her eyes lit up and she seems like she’s ready to launch herself at him.

 

“How was your date?” Stiles asks cutting in between the awkward silence between the two.

“Oh Kenny? He wasn’t a date he was just a friend” Lydia fake smiled but glared with her eyes shooting daggers.

 

“It’s going to pour” Stiles spoke up.

 

“What?” All three friends asked.

 

Before Stiles could reply the sky, which was all ready black opened rain fell harshly on the pavement and thunder could be heard rumbling, lightning danced in the sky making flashes light up the poorly lit classroom.

 

“Wow how did you know that? Is that a new power?” Danny asks excited.

 

“No, I checked the weather report this morning and I could see the sky getting darker” Stiles says looking at Danny with a hint of humour on his face.

 

“Oh” Danny says his cheeks turn pink from embarrassment and Jackson started to snort at the ridiculousness of his best friend.

 

”Wait, what? What do you mean powers?” Lydia asks looking at Stiles.

 

“My awesome, magician skills Danny wants to hire me for his birthday” Stiles lied.

 

“Danny would never hire a sub-par performer for his birthday” Lydia said sitting down at the front of the class.

 

“I don’t know Stiles could saw me in half any time” Danny laughs fluttering his eyelashes at Stiles causing his new friend to laugh.

 

“You two seem close” Lydia commented.

 

“Yeah well that happens when you don’t have any friends” Stiles tells her.

 

“I phoned you many times offering to hang out” Lydia tells him.

 

“No you offered to set me up seven times so we could double date” Stiles laughs.

 

“Yeah well Allison is back now so she’s my double date woman” Lydia smiles.

 

“Oh yeah, how are you two after last night?” Stiles asks concern filling his voice.

 

“were fine, my car however is totalled, stupid deer” Lydia says.

 

“Why what happened yesterday?” Jackson asks, Stiles.

 

“Well we were coming home from the tattoo place and we seen Lydia and Allison, Lydia peeled off when Allison seen Scott then stopped and a deer ran into her car” Stiles says all in one breath.

 

“So Scott got the tattoo?” Jackson asks.

 

“Seriously that’s what you ask, I’m fine thanks for asking” Lydia shouts, quieting down when Students started milling in soaking wet.

“The tattoo healed instantly” Stiles whispers to Jackson.

 

“Interesting” Danny commented.

 

Scott comes crashing through the door just as all the phones in the class started buzzing and a women walked in reading off the text.


	5. English

As soon as the hot, but in Stiles mind creepy teacher started reading the sky stopped pouring, the sun started shining and rainbows appeared.

 

He tries as hard as he can but a shiver runs down his spine, her eyes are dark and he thinks there’s something evil behind them, its like Harris all over again.

 

“Scott McCall?” Jennifer Blake calls to his friend and nods for him to come to the door, Stiles doesn’t catch the conversation but he does she Scott’s attempt at using smart talk and Ms Blake’s attempt at keeping a straight face, before Scott is running off down the hall.

 

“You okay?” Jackson asks, eyebrows furrowed in concern when he hears Stiles heartbeat start beating faster.

 

“I don’t know it just feels off” Stiles whispers back to the former jock.

 

“What feels off?” Danny asks not wanting to be left out of the conversation.

 

“I don’t know it just feels like someone is strangling me” Stiles says shrugging his arms in a half hearted attempt to shrug the topic off.

 

Before Jackson could say anything the class is interrupted from there silent reading by a bang on the window.

 

After that it all happens so fast.

 

Stiles remembers seeing a bunch of black things flying towards the windows then he and Danny were being slammed to the floor by Jackson in an attempt to shield both Danny and Stiles.

 

It works for the majority accept for the gash across Stiles forehead and minor cuts on his arms.

 

Jackson’s entire back gets cut up, but his healing kicks in before anyone can see the cuts.

 

The class gets quiet accept the sobs of a few of the students, but other than a few minor injuries everyone seems fine.

 

“Thanks” Both Danny and Stiles say to Jackson when he pulls them up.

 

“Mrs Blake?” Stiles asks walking forward to the teacher and pulling out black feathers from her hair.

 

She’s frozen, in shock she’s staring at the dozens of dead crows that are around the classroom.

 

“So much for a normal first day back” Danny mutters to Stiles.


	6. Blind Man

The text is short and to the point.

 

‘Hale house, Isaac was attacked by an Alpha ’ came Scott’s text.

 

The class was given the rest of the day off for stress or something.

 

So here he was in such a rush to get to Scott he ended up running into a blind man.

 

Surprisingly he’s the one that ends up on the floor, the blind man levels his face on him.

 

“I am so sorry sir” Stiles stutters jumping to his feet “I didn’t hurt you did I?” Stiles asks he feels like the worlds biggest dick.

 

“No I’m quite fine” The old guy spoke in a heavy English accent.

 

“Are you sure? Can I help you? You look a little lost” Stiles tells the man.

 

“No thank you, I can follow my nose” The man smirked.

 

“Heightened sense of smell to make up for the loss of sense?” Stiles asks even if it was totally rude to do so.

 

“Something like that” The man smirks.

 

“Okay I have to go my friend needs me” Stiles smiles, and then pinches himself when he remembers the man’s blind.

 

“Start believing in yourself more, you haven’t even scratched the surface of your true potential” The man says before Stiles can run to his Jeep.

 

“Excuse me?” Stiles asks.

 

“You should try praying sometime, it really is the only true way to awaken your birthright” The creepy man says and walks off cane in hand.

 

“Wow, they let any old drunks on school premises these days” He laughs and walks off to the Jeep.

 

All the way to the preserve he couldn’t help but repeat those words in his head a thousand times ‘His birthright?’ what the hell does that mean.

 

Of course he’s stopped from actually thinking when he’s dragged into the Hale house and forced to hold Scott down while Derek gives him a blowtorch tattoo.

 

The really crappy thing was that neither Derek or Scott noticed nor asked about the bandaged cut on his head.

 

Of course Isaac the one that hates him asked ‘What’s up with your face?’ Isaac of all people?

 

Seriously fuck his life.


	7. Welcome home party, with a side of spilled secrets

“So a flock of birds seriously flew through the window?” Scott asks poking the cut on his head.

 

“Yeah, Ow will you fuck off” Stiles hisses.

 

Scott steps back holding his hands up.

 

“What’s going on with the animals in this town?” Scott says scratching his head.

“I have no idea” Stiles sighs.

 

“Now that you mention it, the forest has been oddly active” Derek pipes in.

 

“And with that, I have to go” Stiles waves awkwardly to them and makes his way to the front door of the wrecked Hale house.

 

“Wait where are you going?” Scott asks.

 

“I have plans” Stiles says with a shrug.

 

“Aren’t you going to help us look for the girl that saved Isaac?” Scott asks walking over to the front door.

 

“I actually made plans with Danny and Jackson” Stiles tells him expecting him to make a fuss, he didn’t he just questions why Derek painted the door.

 

Derek tries to tell Scott to go home, but when does Scott ever leave something. 

 

The paints been stripped off the front door with Scott’s claws in a few seconds. 

 

“What is it?” Scott questions.

 

“Alphas, a pack of them” Derek replies finally telling them the truth.

 

“Well as fun as this has been I have plans with Danny and Jackson” Stiles reminds them and turns around.

 

“Wait you have plans with Jackson” Scott shouts and turns to face Stiles.

 

“Yes, I already told you that” Stiles replies but doesn’t wait for Scott to say anything else he just makes his way to his Jeep.

 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Danny picked him up later that day, Stiles took forever to decide what to wear. 

They had only just pulled out of Stiles driveway the sheriff waving at them from the doorway when Stiles told Danny about the so called Alpha pack.

 

“Great more drama in Beacon Hills” Danny mutters.

 

“I know how you feel” Stiles laughs.

 

“This town can’t go a whole year with out some supernatural incident” Danny rolls his eyes again.

 

“Need I remind you that I am pseudo supernatural and your best friends Jackson is a werewolf” Stiles smirks.

 

“You don’t count your still human, you just got a little extra juice” Danny counters.

 

“Well what about Jackson?” Stiles asks eyebrows raised.

 

“Jacksons. Well he’s different, he’s been my best friend since I was three he’s been drama all his life this werewolf thing just actually gives him a better reason to have drama in his life” Danny chuckles.

 

“Speaking of Jackson, are we picking him up?”Stiles asks curious.

 

“Na, he said his dad was dropping him off at the bar” Danny tells him then screams a couple of choice swear words at the guy in a ford that cut them off.

 

“Wait a bar? Its Monday Danny we have School tomorrow, this isn’t going to be a repeat of the summer is it?” Stiles questions although his words sound like he hates the idea his smirk says another thing.

 

“Okay first I never knew you had a training session the next day and secondly Deaton showed you how to use your magic to cure your hangovers and last but by no means least were going to that Karaoke bar we love in the next town” Danny smirks.

 

“That was one of the most helpful things he’s taught me” Stiles smirks.

 

“Yet you can never take away my hangover” Danny says and his voice has so much hate in it that Stiles can’t help but laugh.

 

“Stop being a hater, it doesn’t suit your awesome nature” Stiles pats his back and smiles.

 

“W have asked Deaton about fifty times If you could take another persons pain and all he says is ‘Stiles isn’t ready for that kind of power’ seriously would it kill that guy to stop being a cryptic ass?” Danny fumes.

 

“Yeah I suppose so” Stiles shrugs.

 

“I mean he won’t even tell you what you are” Danny pipes up again.

 

“What do you mean?” Stiles asks curious.

 

“Well Derek keeps saying ever since you got injured by Gerrard that your auras blinding” Danny reminds him.

 

“I don’t think Derek seeing a bright white light around me when he uses his alpha eyes is scientific proof that I’m supernatural”

 

“Stiles there are werewolves and god knows what else in this world, nothings fucking scientific any more” Danny comments.

 

“Yeah well I got beat up by a dying old man and I couldn’t even protect myself or my friends so If I am supernatural I must be a were-slug or something equally pathetic and useless” Stiles spits anger clearly showing on his face.

 

“Enough, he wasn’t just an old man he’s been a crazy ruthless hunter for longer than the both of us have been alive” Danny tells him reaching across the car to grab his hand and giving it a quick squeeze to reassure him.

 

“And besides” Danny tells him with a grin “If you were any super were animal it would totally be a were-leech with the draining power you have” Danny smirks and his smile goes wider when Stiles actually laughs so loud he starts snorting.

 

“So I might have signed all of us up to perform a song tonight” Danny announces sheepishly.

 

The laughing stopped right away “You did what?” Stiles hisses.

 

“Oh relax Jackson’s going first then me and your last you’ll be fine” Danny smiles.

 

“Oh I am so not singing” Stiles shouts.

 

“Yeah you are, what’s the problem you sung last time your awesome” Danny assures him.

 

“Last time I was so drunk I told my glass of vodka that it looked sexy and I would do despicable things to it” Stiles reminds his friend.

 

“Oh I remember that was also the night we had sex” Danny chuckles, he goes red at the memories though.

 

“Oh my god, please don’t remind me” Stiles says banging his head on the dashboard of the car.

 

“It wasn’t that bad actually”Danny tells him.

 

“I broke my nose on your headboard before I got to yeno finish”Stiles tells him blushing.

 

“Bright side though when we were waiting in the ER for five hours, we had a great heart to heart and decided we were much better as friends” Danny smiles.

 

“I still can’t believe we did it though” Stiles tells him.

 

“Oh please your not the first friend I’ve fooled around with” Danny snorts turning.

 

Stiles stomach tosses when he pulls out his vibrating phone.

 

From Scott

 

Hey so Jackson invited Lydia and Allison to the Karaoke bar thing and ALLISON ACTUALLY INVITED ME TO TALK!!!! So I guess I will see you there.

 

“Stop the car” Stiles shouts.

 

Danny rushes to comply he pulls it to the nearest space and turns in his seat.

 

“What is it?” Danny questions.

 

“Jackson invited Lydia and Allison, Allison invited Scott” Stiles tells him tossing the phone in his lap.

 

“And?” Danny questions.

 

“Scott doesn’t know about my powers so keep it a secret, also please don’t leave me alone with Allison I may stab her” Stiles tells him eyes pleading.

 

“Note to self sit next to you at all times, but your still singing” Danny tells him starting the car they were only round the corner.

 

Jackson was stood outside talking to Lydia and Allison, Scott was there too stood next to him although his eyes were on Stiles and Danny as they pulling into the bars parking lot.

 

“Stiles, Danny” Jackson beams and walks over to them as they walk from the car, he seems glad there there and he finally gets to extract himself from the girls or rather Lydia.

 

“Jackson” Danny and Stiles answer at the same time and Start laughing.

 

“So what are you going to be singing?” Jackson asks as there whole group walk into the bar.

 

“Wait! Stiles is singing?” Lydia asks loudly.

 

After the nod from Danny and a snort from Scott Lydia clapped and looked way to gleeful “Great thing my phone camera is amazing I need to video that” Lydia smirks and rushes into the building.

 

“I changed my mind Danny we can’t be friends any more” Stiles tells him and turns ready to run.

 

He feels Danny grab one hand and then Jackson grabs the other “Stop being a pussy” Jackson smirks and pulls him back.

 

Danny lets go of his hand once he’s satisfied that he isn’t going to run, Jackson however keeps holding it until they get into the building and only lets go once they get to there booth by the stage.

 

Stiles slides in next to Danny and Lydia calls for Jackson and pats an open space next to her.

 

Jackson just slides in next to Stiles.

Scott’s sitting next to Danny and obviously Allison is sitting next to Scott because Allison isn’t ready to be that close. Allison is sitting next to Lydia on the edge of the booth and she looks so lost.

 

“So Allison? How was France?” Danny asks Allison to fill the silence around the table.

 

The bar however is anything but silent, on stage a women is killing a Queen song her voice is just awful.

 

Allison starts to say something but she’s cut off by a screech besides there table.

 

“Stiles? Danny?” The waitress screams and runs over to the table.

 

“Jenny” Danny and Stiles beam at the same time.

 

“It’s about time you two came back I wanted to find out how your date went, but obviously your sitting together so I am assuming that your together” She beams.

 

“It wasn’t a date Jenny were just friends he took me out cause I was bored and nothing else to do in the summer” Stiles gives her a tight smile.

 

“Oh please I saw the both of you, you were all over each other and Danny had his tongue down your throat” She says.

 

Stiles eyes go wide as do Danny’s. Scott coughs awkwardly Lydia looks speechless Allison smirks and Jackson wait was that a snicker or a growl?

 

“Okay so maybe we had drunken sex which may or may not have ended up with Stiles breaking his nose, however looking back at those actions me and Stiles are ashamed and have decided we will never be a couple and are much better as friends” Danny says out loud.

 

“I thought you said you broke your nose, doing mundane activities” Scott says out loud.

 

“Sex with Danny was mundane, because of the drunken stupor we were both in” Stiles shrugs not looking anyone in the eye.

 

“You never told me he broke his nose when you guys had sex” Jackson says to Danny.

 

“Wait he told you?” Stiles head whips up to Jackson so fast his neck cracks.

 

“Yeah I found it entertaining” Jackson smirks.

 

“Well that sucks anyway I thought you were a good match” Jenny says and then she takes there orders.

 

“I hate you so much Danny” Stiles hisses when she’s gone.

 

“No you don’t” Danny reminds him cheerfully.

 

“Yeah I kinda do” Stiles tells him although he has a small smile itching to make its way onto his face.

 

“Jackson Whittemore? Your next dude” The man on Stage announces.

 

“You didn’t sign me up did you” Jackson shouts looking at Danny.

 

“Yeah duh”Danny smirks pushing him out the booth.

 

“Damn it Danny you told me it was just you and Stiles that will be singing” Jackson complains although he makes his way to the stage anyway.

 

Jackson made his way to the stage and smiled when people clapped and whistled, he told the man what song he wanted and took a deep breath waiting for the music to start.

 

It was our first week  
At Myrtle Beach  
Where it all began

It was 102°  
Nothin' to do  
Man it was hot  
So we jumped in

We were summertime sippin', sippin'  
Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips  
T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet  
How could I forget?

Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin' everything but cool  
I can still hear that sound  
Of every wave crashin' down  
Like the tears we cried  
That day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me

We had our first dance in the sand  
It was one hell of a souvenir  
Tangled up, so in love  
So, let's just stay right here

'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up  
Right then I knew  
Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of  
When I looked at you

Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin' everything but cool  
I can still hear that sound  
Of every wave crashin' down  
Like the tears we cried  
That day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me  
You and me  
Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful

Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin' everything but cool  
I can still hear that sound  
Of every wave crashin' down  
Like the tears we cried  
That day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me  
People started clapping and cheering and Jacksons heart beat was actually pumping so loud he thought they could all hear it.  
The last time he had sung was with Danny on some stupid playstation game before all the supernatural shit.  
He wasn’t amazing or anything but he wasn’t the worst either and listening to the clap still going was a good feeling.  
Stiles was whistling so loud it was actually hurting his sensitive wolf hearing, Lydia was screaming his name and that made the fun sort of just stop.  
He smiled and made his way back to the table just as the man shouts Danny’s name.

“That was awesome” Danny says clapping his shoulder as he runs past him.

As soon as the opening music comes on Stiles groans.

“Damn it!” Stiles shouts.

“What?” Everyone round the table asks.

“He gets way too into this song” Stiles laughs when Danny starts dancing on the stage.

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the Gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
(Larger than life)

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach  
There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder  
And rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman  
To sweep me off my feet

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
Til the end of the night

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night

Everyone in the bar goes crazy over Danny, like always his theatricality is applauded to an almost headache inducing level.

“Your turn Stiles Stilinski” Danny shouts down the microphone then he starts chanting Stiles over and over again till the audience start chanting his name as well.

Stiles gets up but then he grabs Lydia’s phone when she flicks the camera on.

“I’ll give you this in a minute” Stiles smirks passing the device to Jackson, his nod makes him trust the teen not to hand over the device.

He however doesn’t see his traitorous backstabbing best friend take out his phone and point the camera at the stage.

Stiles tells the DJ man his song and the man smirks.

Danny cheers very loudly and hops off the stage when Stiles gets there.

Danny however doesn’t get to run back to the booth because Stiles grabs him.

Danny looks puzzled but Stiles just points to the place next to him.

 

Danny shrugs but hops back up and looks to the TV where the Lyrics pop up.

 

When he sees the song he smirks. Because they sung this song last time. Their mutual love of glee paying off.

[Danny]

White knuckles  
And sweaty palms from hanging on too tight

[Stiles]

Clenched shut jaw  
I've got another headache again tonight

[Stiles and Danny]

Eyes on fire, eyes on fire,  
And the burn from all the tears  
I've been crying, I've been crying,  
I've been dying over you  
Tie a knot in the rope,  
Trying to hold, trying to hold  
But there's nothing to grab so I let go

[Stiles and Danny]

I think I finally had enough  
I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss  
Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

[Danny and Stiles]

I won't miss  
All of the fighting that we always did,  
Take it in  
I mean what I say when I say there is nothing left

[Stiles and Danny]

No more sick whiskey-wish,  
No more battles for me  
You'll be calling a trick,  
Cause you'll no longer sleep  
I'll dress nice, I'll look good,  
I'll go dancing alone  
I will laugh, I'll get drunk,  
I'll take somebody home

[Stiles]

I think I finally had enough

[Stiles and Danny]

I think I maybe think too much  
I think this might be it for us  
Blow me one last kiss  
You think I'm just too serious  
I think you're full of it  
My head is spinning so  
Blow me one last kiss

[Danny and Stiles]

Just when it can't get worse,  
I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day

[Stiles and Danny]

I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss

[Stiles]

Na na na na ([Danny] Oh) da da da da

[Danny]

Blow me one last kiss  
[Stiles]

Na na na na ([Danny] Woaah!) da da da da

[Danny]

Blow me one last kiss

[Stiles and Danny]

I will do what I please,  
Anything that I want  
I will breathe, I will breathe  
I won't worry at all

[Stiles and Danny]

You will pay for your sins,  
You'll be sorry my dear  
All the lies, all the lies,

[Danny]

Will be crystal clear ([Stiles] Oh!)

[Stiles]

I think I finally had enough

[Danny]

I think I maybe think too much

[Stiles]

I think this might be it for us

[Stiles and Danny]

Blow me one last kiss  
[Stiles]

You think I'm just too serious

[Danny]

I think you're full of it

[Stiles]

My head is spinning so

[Stiles and Danny]

Blow me one last kiss

[Danny]

Just when it can't get worse ([Stiles] Oh)  
I've had a bad day ([Stiles Yeah)  
You've had a bad day ([Stiles] Oh)  
We've had a bad day

[Stiles and Danny]

I think that life's too short for this

[Danny]

Want back my ignorance and bliss

[Stiles]

I think I've had enough of this

[Stiles and Danny]

Blow me one last kiss  
[Danny]

Na na na na da da da da

[Stiles]

Na na na na da da da da ([Danny] Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da

[Stiles and Danny]

Blow me one last kiss  
[Stiles]

Na na na na da da da da ([Danny] Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da ([Danny] Oh)  
Na na na na da da da da

[Stiles and Danny]

Blow me one last kiss  
[Danny]

Just when it can't get worse,

[Stiles and Danny]

I've had a bad day  
You've had a bad day  
We've had a bad day  
I think that life's too short for this  
Want back my ignorance and bliss  
I think I've had enough of this  
Blow me one last kiss  
The song ends and the crowd goes wild cheering for more. Stiles looks over to the booth and sees Scott videoing, his jaw is dropped in surprise, Lydia looks shocked before she catches him looking and shakes off her stupor.

Jackson however is full on beaming at Stiles.

Right then on stage with about seventy people cheering was when he felt his stomach swoop at Jacksons goofy smile.

That was the moment he reilized he’s starting to fall for Jackson.

“Shit” Stiles whispers.

The sound is swallowed by the cheering room and he’s left to panic internally and freak out to the new found feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have just actually posted a couple thousand words


	8. Kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while I have been sick but I feel bad that I haven't updated sorry

Stiles was absolutely drunk, as was Danny and Lydia, Allison was tipsy because she was with werewolves and Scott and Jackson were the only sober ones in the karaoke bar. 

Jackson was driving Danny’s car with Danny and Stiles in the back seat and Scott had been ordered by Lydia to drive her and Allison home in Lydia’s car.

Stiles had been pissed off with both Lydia and Scott because Lydia had taken Scott’s phone with the video of him and Danny singing and had posted it to all her social media accounts.  
The women had a combined social media follower count of 27,909 followers they all loved Lydia and retweeted forwarded and whatever phrases mean they passed it on to other and Stiles was going to be a social laughing stock tomorrow at school.

He groaned very loudly in the passenger seat.

“Are you okay?” Jackson asks worried “Do you need me to pull over so you can throw up?” He asks concerned.

“Please don’t mention throw up” Danny moans where he’s spread out in the back seat.

“No I’m good” Stiles slurs a little (A lot)

“Danny want me to drop you off first then I can drop Stiles off at and I can keep your car till tomorrow and come pick you up for School?” Jackson asks.

“No I’ll stay over at Stiles place” Danny moans again.

“School isn’t going to be open tomorrow anyway, while they make repairs on the building” Stiles tells Jackson.

“Oh I thought people were joking about that” Jackson shrugs.

“You can stay over too” Stiles tells him.

“Dad’s doing a double so he won’t be home until 6PM tomorrow anyway” Stiles tells him looking to Jackson’s sweet angelic face.

“You sure?” Jackson asks.

“Of course” Stiles smirks blushing when Jackson flashes him a smile.

“Dibs on the guest room” Danny calls through a moan.

“I’ll grab the couch” Jackson says.

“My dad has a strict no sleeping on the couch rule” Stiles tells him.

“Oh I’ll just drive home in Danny’s car then” Jackson says and Stiles actually sees the disappointed look in Jacksons face.

“Don’t be stupid” Danny shouts.

“Yeah don’t be stupid you can share my bed” Stiles tells him and is confused when Jackson blushes and sort of sniffs the car his shoulders loose their tension when he takes a deep breath in.

“Are you sure?” Jackson asks his voice sounds strained and Stiles is so going to examine that tomorrow if he remembers.

“Of course” Stiles says and Jackson pulls Danny’s car into Stiles driveway.

Danny opens the door before the car comes to a stop and runs up the porch steps to the Stilinski home and lets himself in with his key.

“He has a key?” Jackson asks.

“It saves me having to open the door when he comes round” Stiles slurs and shrugs he’s leaning heavily on Jackson and he has to rely on Jacksons werewolf strength to get up the porch stairs.

He doesn’t expect Jackson to carry him bridal style up the stair to his bedroom.

They pass the guest room and hear quiet snores and giggle at Danny.

The guest door is wide open and Danny is hugging the hell out of the pillow.

“He was always a snuggler” Jackson laughs.

They gets undressed in uncomfortable silence Stiles on one side of the bed and Jackson in the other.

Stiles sleeps in his boxers anyway and so does Jackson apparently.

Their both staring at the ceiling when Stiles turns on his side and buries his head in the crook of Jacksons neck, his arm going around Jacksons chest and his leg entangling with Jacksons.

Jackson stiffens and Stiles looks up through his lashes.

“Jackson?” Stiles slurs out.

Jackson looks down and a small smile is on his face.

Stiles doesn’t know how it happens really one second he’s looking at Jackson and the next thing he knows he’s kissing the life out of him.

The sloppy kiss lasts for about thirty seconds and by the time they pull apart they are both breathless.

Stiles burrows into Jacksons chest and whispers “I love you” He feels Jackson stiffen but the darkness closes in on him and he’s out for the count before Jackson could say anything.

If he could have stayed awake for ten seconds longer he would have heard the whispered answer of ‘you too’ maybe he heard it unconsciously because he smiles into Jacksons shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys I have a massive favour to ask you all.
> 
> I need fan fic prompts and I need them asap.
> 
> I am open to any fandoms but the two main ones are Teenwolf and agents of shield.
> 
> Like I said any fandom/pairing/setting is welcome I just need some prompts so please please please comment some prompts to me and if I pick yours I will gift them to you


	9. Fuck You!

Stiles is awoken by two things.

The first is a vibrating growl in Jackson’s chest and the second is the annoying sound an IPhone makes when it takes like thirty pictures.

Seriously why was that function even invented who wants to take like fifty snapshots at once??

He tries to huff and bury himself in the warm and comfortable heat that is Jackson but honestly the vibrations are tickling him and once Danny chuckles his head finally catches up with what’s going on.

Before he can say anything to Danny his and Jackson’s phones ping with a notification and Stiles just looks at Danny and that smirk and he knows what the bastard did.

“You didn’t” Stiles hisses.

“I did” Danny smirks.

“What did he do?” Jackson asks looking down at Stiles with a warm smile on his face.

Stiles looks up and god Jackson looks beautiful, their still cuddling arms wrapped around each other legs tangles and that’s definitely a hard dick right there.

“He just uploaded and tagged us in those photos, Danny has everyone in School so their going to know were together” Stiles says.

“Wait you guys are together?” Danny asks alarmed and suddenly appalled at the thought that he might have just outed his two best friends when they mightn’t have been ready to come out.

”Not together together” Stiles says quickly looking at Jackson worried he scared the other guy away he goes to babble but Jackson just grabs him by the neck and pulls him in for a dirty dirty kiss that last much longer than the one last night.

They pull apart when the shutter goes off again and Danny is like full on Joker smiling.

“Go post the picture and tag us in it I don’t care” Jackson smirks looking to him for approval the only way Stiles wants to answer is with his mouth on Jacksons neck so he does.

The werewolf lets out a growl of approval and does something Stiles never thought a werewolf would ever do to him.

Jackson actually bared his neck to Stiles, in the animal kingdom that’s a fucking big deal.

“What time is it?” Jackson asks and Danny answers with one PM is he still there? God he doesn’t care he’s trying to work a Hickey onto Jacksons shoulder it keeps fading he might let out a little cry of protest when it goes away after two seconds.

He hears the rustle of keys and Danny telling them he’s going to go across town to get three coffees and Lunch.

“I’ll stop off at my house to get some clothes and yours so I can get you a change of clothes too, so take your time” Danny announces before leaving.

Stiles could just tell he had a smile on his face.

Stiles and Jackson’s phone ping about twenty times in the three minutes that Danny’s been gone and it starts to annoy Stiles.

When it pings again he sighs and stops his assault on Jackson’s neck to pick up his stupid phone.

Danny has posted the pictures and all seventy of them?? Seriously he posted seventy of them snuggling and ten of them kissing with a caption of aren’t they cute.

It has a combined like total of 708 people Stiles doesn’t even know that many people.

Only a few comments though.

“Lydia commented ‘when the hell did that happen?’ and she has 90 likes on the comment” Stiles tells Jackson laughing.  
“Allison posted Awww Cute, Stiles he looks like he’s really enjoying that kiss!!!” Stiles tells him frowning he really doesn’t like Allison from the face Jackson makes neither does he.

“Scott posted Dude Jackson? Really?” Stiles laughed when he saw that his best friend had no likes where Allison had 109 from calling them cute. Its proof that nobody likes a hater. 

“Oh my god” Stiles scoffs when he reads the next comment.

“What is it?” Jackson asks nipping on his shoulder.

“Isaac posted Always thought you were checking me out Stiles” Stiles tells him with a laugh the laugh sort of dies down when Jackson stops biting and licking.

“You weren’t were you?” Jackson asks sounding jealous.

“Of course not” Stiles tells him and ends it with a kiss.

The most important comment was his father saying they need to talk he sent him a message telling him he would cook tonight after his double shift.

He put his and Jacksons phones on silent and he launched himself at the werewolf.

Danny wouldn’t be gone forever and Stiles morning wood was rock hard.

He needed to do something before his blood drains from his body to just enter that one muscle because the way Jacksons kissing him that seems really fucking possible right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys if you really love me you will prompt me some prompts I am really in need of Skyeward prompts for a series I am working on atm


	10. Talk

“So Jackson?” His father asks him calmly cutting up his steak.

Stiles allowed him to have it to try and make him happier.

“Yeah, Jackson” Stiles smirks.

“Okay then” His dad says and tucks into his supper.

After five minutes of silent eating and Stiles not being nagged he’s baffled.

“Wait that’s it? Your not going to lecture me about not telling you I was BI? Or shout for being with a werewolf or anything?” Stiles asks shocked at his dads blaze mood.

“Yep that’s it” His father shrugs tucking back into his steak.

“Seriously? What have you done to my dad? Are you a shape-shifter do I have to get the silver?” Stiles shouts making his dad smile.

“I can tell from your smile you like him, you’ve been dealing with a load of shit these past couple of years I don’t need to lecture you on staying safe your smarter than me, and as for the werewolf shit you know how to handle them better than Scott does and he is one” His dad smiles.

He’s really glad he told him about the supernatural after the whole kidnapping incident.

“Wait what about me being BI aren’t you mad I didn’t tell you?” He asks baffled.

“I all ready knew” His dad tells him round a mouth full of salad.

“You knew? How did you know?” He asks confused.

“You only need to walk in on you and Scott kissing four times to suspect” His father smirks making him go red.

“That was years ago and Scott isn’t into dudes every kid experiments at some point” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes.

“True but ever kid doesn’t tell their father they want to marry Edward Cullen” His father laughed.

“Are you kidding? Book Edward is like a dream I would marry him in a heart beat” Stiles chuckles again.

“I really hope your joking about that” Jackson speaks up for the first time since they sat down at the table about ten minutes ago.

“Oh jealous?” Stiles smirks.

“Besides” His father tells him speaking over Stiles and Jackson’s flirting “Doctor Deaton is keeping tabs on your training and giving me informed updates he’s telling me your getting more and more powerful” Johns smirks.

“I am but I honestly don’t know why I have these powers or abilities or spark whatever Allen wants to call them” Stiles smirks.

“I was at the mall today on a shoplifting call” His father says.

“Anyone we know” Jackson asks not looking directly at his father, the werewolf is scared.

“The shoplifter? No he was a college student but I walked past Casey Jones from your school she was with like fifteen other people and they were talking about both of you” John tells them.

“Great Danny’s pictures have went Beacon Hills viral” Stiles chuckles especially when Jackson blushes.

“They talked about both of you I also heard them talking about some video Lydia posted, I never got a chance to hear because once they spotted me they all went quiet please tell me you haven’t made a sex tape” John asks them pleading with his eyes for it to be something else anything else.

“Dad!” Stiles shouts sort of choking on his steak. “It’s probably of us singing at the Bar” Stiles tells him.

“Oh thank god” John sighs visibly sagging in relief.

“Can we be excused?” Stiles asks once he and Jackson has both finished with their food.

“Sure, you driving Jackson home I noticed his car isn’t outside” John asks his eyebrows raising in question.

“Actually he’s staying over” Stiles tells him making Johns eyebrows to raise once again.

“Well your on double tonight and I thought why not have Jackson stay over instead of sleeping on my own, I mean staying on my own” Stiles eyes widen commercially when he sort of admitted to his father that he’s going to be sleeping with the werewolf in the biblical sense.

“Do we think sleeping together is wise?” John asks.

“Yes I do he’s a werewolf so if we do sleep together he can’t contract or give any diseases I am also a boy so I can’t get pregnant” Stiles smirks.

“I meant cause you both have school tomorrow and I don’t want you both up all night and miss it” His father tells him not looking up at the teen his cheeks red at the image his son has just scared him with.

“Oh well bright side at least we don’t have to have an awkward safe sex talk” Stiles tells him grabbing Jackson’s hand and dragging him to the stairs.

“I would rather have a safe sex talk than knowing your having sex tonight” John shouts after them.

“Your just jealous just cause I’m getting some” Stiles shouts back after them.

“Your grounded” John shouts at him.

“No I’m not” Stiles shouts back and John can’t help but smile.

He’s glad Stiles has someone he’s also glad Jackson is a werewolf because it means if he ever hurts Stiles he can shoot him without the bastard dying.


	11. School and Bad Guys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its so late guys I have been really busy and my laptop broke plus college started and I've had a close friend die so I haven't been motivated that much

“I wanna go home” Stiles moans into Jackson’s shoulder its Lunch and he has two more hours of people gawking at him and Jackson and everyone questioning them about there already very new and hopefully not fragile relationship.

“Tell me about it I almost shifted and ripped Greenburgs throat out when he said something about you?” Jackson tells him.

“What did he say?” Stiles asks extracting his head from the werewolves shoulder so he can look into Jackson’s eyes.

“Just some snide comment about you taking it like a champ luckily Danny punched him in the face before I killed the bastard” Jackson smirks at his best friend.

“You did?” Stiles asks smirking to Danny.

“Only I can say things about you taking it like a champ” Danny tells him and makes the spastic teen laugh.

Jackson goes to say something but Scott and Lydia and Allison sit down at the table talking about Isaac and a whole pack of Alphas and Jackson certainly didn’t miss this part of Beacon Hills.

“Hey Dad” Stiles smiles into his phone as he picks up the vibrating device.

“Heather? Oh crap I was supposed to go to her birthday party yesterday but we had dinner I completely forgot” Stiles tells him shaking his head in defeat.

“No I haven’t seen her, I spoke to her about a week ago when she invited me to come” Stiles tells him. “Wait she’s missing? She could be drunk or something, yes dad I know she’s under age that doesn’t stop many teens from drinking” Stiles tells him.

“Of course I will let you know if I hear from her” Stiles tells him before telling his father goodbye and hanging up.

His face falls when he hangs up and his scent switches from the tiredness he felt before to nervous sadness.

“What’s up?” Jackson and Scott ask at the same time.

“My childhood friend Heather is missing she was last seen at her 16th birthday party I was supposed to go to it yesterday but I got a little distracted” Stiles tells them smiling as if to reassure them he’s okay.

“She’ll turn up eventually” Jackson smiles grabbing his hand and squeezing.

“I know” Stiles smiles his scent is still tinged with sadness.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

“So Doctor Deaton is going to try and get Isaac’s memories back?” Stiles asks Scott and the three move towards Stiles Jeep.

“Yeah Derek said it should work but Deaton is nervous it could hurt Isaac” Scott tells him.

“Good” Stiles whispers but both Jackson and Scott can hear him.

Scott glares at him but Stiles just rolls his eyes.

“What we all know I hate the bastard” Stiles shrugs.

“Why can’t you and he just get on?” Scott asks.

“Well it might have something to do with the fact that he tried to kill me once or twice” Stiles smiles sarcastically.

“I’ve tried to kill you more than him” Scott huffs out.

“Are we going to do this magical memory thing or what?” Jackson asks leaning against the vet’s door looking bored.

“I would have thought now that you’re fucking Stiles you would be a little less of a prick” Scott mumbles but Stiles heard it because well Scott’s stood right next to him.

“Yeah well doesn’t mean I’m going to turn into someone else” Jackson laughs winking at Stiles and suddenly going tense when Derek and Isaac pull up in Derek’s car.

“Jacks wanna help me get the ice box out the Jeep? I don’t know why the doc needs like fifty bags of ice but he better have the money for this” Stiles hisses grabbing Jackson’s hand and leading him to the Jeep.

“It’s fine” Jackson tells him.

“I didn’t say it wasn’t” Jackson laughs.  
“Your face did though” Stiles smiles kissing Jackson’s knuckles.

“Look, I get you want me to get on with McCall now that were starting to date, but me and you being together isn’t going to change the hate thing me and him have going on, I’m not suddenly going to change because I like you, I’m a dick most of the time I get mad for nothing and I might have mellowed down a bit since coming back but I’m still just a broken adopted child” Jackson tells him.

“And if you were any other way I wouldn’t like it” Stiles smiles.

“You being a dick isn’t new to me I love you for you and I get that its new in the relationship and I don’t know if it’s going to last but I know I want to see it out to the end” Stiles smiles.

“Good” Jackson tells him smiling a little.

“Guys come on” Scott shouts.

“Come on lets go do this ritual thing with any luck Isaac might die” Stiles smiles.

“He’s not that bad” Jackson laughs grabbing the ice cooler filled with fifty bags of ice from the back of Stiles Jeep.


	12. Research

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's late as some of you know I'm starting to loose faith in this story my muse is gone but I'm going to continue posting small chapters in hopes that the muse returns and I get my mojo back

“It’s the internet Derek, minutes okay minutes” Jackson repeats for the seventh time.

“I know okay, I know” Stiles moans falling back on his bed and burying his face into his pillow so he could scream.

“What are you printing?” Jackson asks looking at the printer like it’s a rouge werewolf that needs to be slain.

“Articles on the bank robbery, so far the news reporters have said about 100 different times that the robbery should’ve been impossible but the idiots haven’t mentioned how it happened or what the robbers did to get the money” Stiles moans into the pillow words barely decipherable.

“God isn’t the point of journalism getting the facts” Jackson moans grabbing the next batch of printing and moaning when it basically says the exact same thing as the last article.

“Mmmmphh” Stiles agrees it turns to a moan when Jackson jumps heavily on the bed and buries his face in Stiles neck.

“I give up” Jackson admits.

“Why” Stiles moans looking up but immediately dropping his head not being able to manage the strength to keep his head up.  
“We’ve been at this for five hours we have to go to school in two hours I need rest” Jackson tells him.

Before Stiles could answer his eyes start to droop and blackness takes over.

////////////////////////

“Boys” Comes a large booming voice from the door.

“Waa” Stiles asks head shooting up his cheek is exploding with pins and needles and he can feel a massive piece of paper stuck to his face.

Jackson just shoots up with a growl.

“I don’t even want to know, just get up for school” The Sheriff tells them with a smile.

“Turn the printer off” Jackson moans at the printer still spitting out paper, he pushes Stiles off the bed and the spastic teen flails out the bed and lands with a large thump.

He crawls over to the printer and yanks the plug out the socket, he knocks the table and a large stack of paper hits him on the head.

“Ow” He moans grabbing the paper he goes to launch them but he sees the first page and his eyes bulge out. “Dad!!” Stiles shouts scrambling off the floor slipping on stray bits of paper as he makes his way out of the door.

“What?” His dad asks looking annoyed.

“What can you tell me about this?” Stiles asks thrusting the piece of paper in his face.

The sheriff just rolls his eyes before quickly conveying what Stiles wants to know he learned years ago its best to just humour the boy.

////////////////////////

“So that’s how they did it?” Scott asks looking impressed.

“No McCall he’s making the whole thing up for shits and giggles what the hell do you think?” Jackson snipes.

“Don’t mind him he’s just cranky that he only had a few hours’ sleep” Stiles smirks.

“Eww Stiles I don’t want to know about your all night sex sessions” Scott tells him scrunching his face.

“Okay first of all if I tell you all the details of mine and Jackson’s sexcapades you will sit and listen to every gorgeous detail because if I recall correctly McCall you told me every horrible wet squelchy details about your sex with Allison and second of all we were researching you dirty minded idiot” Stiles smirks.

“Wet squelchy details?” Jackson asks smirking.

“Trust me for once I’m not exaggerating” Stiles laughs.

Scott just looks like a tomato.

“Fine were all gonna meet up at Derek’s loft right after school hopefully we can get them out before the full moon reaches its highest power” Scott tells them.

“I highly doubt that it took the robbers all night to drill through that wall we still need to get a diamond tipped drill and even then this will take hours” Stiles tells him.

“Where the hell are we going to get a diamond tipped drill? I can’t even afford a set of diamonds for my mother’s birthday” Scott says looking at a shrugging Stiles before turning his head to Jackson.

“Don’t look at me McCall I don’t get my inheritance until I turn eighteen” Jackson counters.

“Hey Derek’s rich isn’t he? His family comes from old money and besides he owns a massive industrial loft to himself he’s got to have money” Stiles says.

“Oh good maybe we can get Boyd and Erica out faster if he can get the drill” Scott says.

“Erica’s dead Scott” Stiles tells him sounding defeated all of a sudden.

“Isaac said that Boyd wasn’t alone so it has to be Erica we don’t know anyone else that’s missing” Scott tells him smiling.

“I’m really regretting coming back” Jackson mumbles.

“Nobody’s forcing you to stay Jackson” Stiles tells him his voice surprisingly cold and harsh “Scott we have to get to class” Stiles says already walking in the direction of coaches’ class.

“Great way to go Jackson you’ve been in a decent relationship for less than a week and you've already said the wrong fucking thing it’s a new record” Jackson tells himself walking in the opposite direction thinking of things he can do to apologise.


	13. Plan

“Stiles” Jackson shouts trying to catch up to Stiles, McCall, Boyd and Isaac, his damn boyfriends managed to avoid him all day and if he wasn’t so annoyed he’d be impressed that Stiles managed to avoid him considering they have the majority of the same AP and normal classes together.

“Hey we’ll meet you at Derek’s loft” Stiles shouts without turning back unlocking his Jeep the other four teens clamber in and he wants to argue but he can’t be bothered so for once he just walks to his car without argument.

“Trouble in paradise already?” Danny laughs from behind him.

“Not now Danny” Jackson sighs.

“Stiles told me to get a ride to Derek’s with you so it’s now or never” Danny tells him smiling.

“He told you to come?” Jackson asks him confused.  
“He wants me to hack the city archives he needs the banks schematics and not to mention cover the police transmissions he needs me to hack into the BHPD’s system just in case the bank gets any calls he wants to protect his dad” Danny tells him after he opens his car door and lets him in.

“Oh so he told you all of this and yet he refuses to talk to me because I made one throw away comment” Jackson mumbles starting the car and resisting the urge to punch the wheel repeatedly. 

“He’s scared” Danny tells him after a few seconds of silence.

“He’s scared of what? I’m a werewolf and he’s some sort of power sucker” Jackson shouts a little too loud for the quiet car.

“I’m going to skip the hundred or so sucking jokes I just came up with and get to the obvious point of calling you an idiot” Danny says through laughter.

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asks his idiotic best friend.

“You being a werewolf is the problem” Danny tells him smiling at him sympathetically.

“So he’s fine with McCall being a werewolf but not me? How hypofuckingcritical is that?” Jackson fumes.

“Not in that way! He’s scared that you’re going to go back to Lydia” Danny reveals to him.

“Okay first what does Lydia have to do with anything and second I though the problem was me being a werewolf” Jackson asks confused.

“Lydia saved you with her love, true love made you a werewolf and he’s afraid your wolf side’s going to want his true love back” Danny tells him attempting to turn on the radio.

“That’s stupid” Jackson says swatting Danny’s hand away.

“The thing that you need to know about Stiles is that he’s hot as fuck” Danny says making Jackson interrupt immediately.

“You don’t think I noticed that? God even when I was in the bi-sexual closet I always liked the spaz why do you think I picked on his all the time? Why do you think I picked on McCall because I was Jealous and I’m sure I wasn’t the first to think Stiles and Scott were screwing I thought he got to have what I could never but now I get to be Stiles boyfriend and I couldn’t be fucking happier accept I keep screwing things up” Jackson rants.

“He’s hot as fuck but…” Danny says continuing where he got interrupted rolling his eyes in the process “He doesn’t know he’s hot he sees himself as ugly and because of that he has a thousand insecurities hell I’d have insecurities in this school have you seen the guys and girls they all look like runway models” Danny tells him.

“The point Danny?” Jackson asks interrupting the teens rambling and putting his foot down on the gas pedal.

“Oh yeah the point is that he’s always going to be offering you an out in the relationship he thinks you deserve better than him so either use the out he’s giving you and save him the heartbreak of growing to love you with everything he has because seriously if you stay with him and sleep with someone else he won’t only be heartbroken but the little bit of self-confidence he’s gotten over the past months will be gone forever” Danny tells him and Jackson smirks at the protective tone he’s got for Stiles,

“I’d never do that” Jackson tells him huffing out a small scoff at the ridiculousness of the thought he really does lov……… like Stiles.

“It’s not me you need to convince” Danny smirks grabbing his laptop back from the back seat and climbs out the passenger door as soon as the come to a stop outside the dump that is Derek’s loft.

Stiles Jeep is parked and the teen is nowhere to be seen so he’s obviously inside.

Danny doesn’t wait for Jackson he just starts walking for the entrance which is surprisingly easy to enter shouldn’t it be a little harder? Considering there is an Alpha pack after him.

Stiles, Scott and Derek are already in heated debate when the creaky elevator comes to a shuddering stop outside the floor that Derek uses as his home.

Jackson gets out in time to see Derek punch Stiles hand and the teen to let out the loudest moan of pain he’s ever heard.

A growl leaves him unexpectedly and his wolf wants to sink its teeth in Derek’s neck and show Stiles that if he was Alpha he would never hurt him like that ever.

The smarter side of Jackson’s Jekyll and Hyde routine focuses on checking if Stiles is okay.

“I’m fine” Stiles moans before he can even grab his boyfriend.

Jackson just rolls his eyes and grabs the teen’s shirt Stiles starts to flail and protest before he’s silenced with Jackson’s lips.

The kiss lasts ten seconds and would have lasted longer if it wasn’t for Derek roaring about not having the time to waste on stupid teenage infatuations.

“I’m sorry” Jackson tells him leaning his head against Stiles ignoring the protesting sounds of Derek behind them.

“No I am sorry I was a dick” Stiles tells him.

“When you’re as hot as you, you can be a dick all you want” Jackson smiles kissing every inch of Stiles face.

“Okay seriously that was touching but if you two don’t separate your hormonal mouths I swear to Lycon himself I’ll rip you both apart” Derek snarls impatiently.

“Just because you can’t find anyone to love doesn’t give you the right to act like you rule all pda and emotion” Jackson snarls.

Derek snarls back and takes a step forward his face morphing into a werewolf eyes blazing red.

“I thought we didn’t have time for this” Stiles shouts stepping in front of Jackson.

“We don’t” Derek snarls from fanged teeth.

“Well shut up and let Danny pull up the banks schematics” Stiles tells him.

“Already done” Danny smirks turning the laptop and grinning.


	14. Alpha's

“I told them not to go in, did you hear me tell them not to go in? I told them they’d be stronger because of that fucking moon scattering stone did they listen to me? Obviously not because I wouldn’t be sitting here holding a wet cloth to my boyfriends shredded chest” Stiles shouts the sound echoes around the room and Jackson can’t help but smirk.

“He’s right” Danny says sitting on the opposite side of Jackson typing on his tablet.

“Don’t you start” Jackson snipes back.

“He did tell you repeatedly” Danny laughs.

“Hell fucking yes I did” Stiles mumbles pressing down harder on Jackson’s wounds making the werewolf grunt in pain and Stiles smile a little before his face contorts in worry.

“I had to rush in because Derek did and Scott ran in after him then Derek froze in battle cause he discovered his previously thought dead sister and Scott was almost gutted by Boyd. Erica was a vicious bastard and Cora’s almost stronger than Derek and he’s the Alpha” Jackson tells them.

“I thought Erica was dead?” Danny asks.

“My perfectly chiselled and shredded abs say differently” Jackson snipes at his best friend.

“They really were perfectly chiselled” Stiles sighs.

“The flesh and muscle is already knitting back, now shut up and help me make a plan” Isaac tells them pacing back and forth.

“I’m not making the plan, they didn’t listen to me the first time if you wanna do something stop pacing and get out and help Scott, Derek and Chris find them they’re your pack” Stiles tells him.

“That’s a good plan” Isaac tells him.

“Hey take your stupid scarf its cold out” Stiles shouts and Isaac actually runs back into the loft to grab his coat and his douchbag scarf.

“Peter if you don’t stop pacing I’m going to shoot you with a fragmenting bullet” Stiles shouts after a couple more minutes of the old werewolf pacing.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep” Peter snipes back and Stile smirks at the dick.

“Come here” Stiles tells him surprisingly Peter does and gets uncomfortably close.

Without asking for permission Stiles grabs Peters arm and focuses on draining Peter’s energy to heal Jackson.

Peter gasps as does Jackson but surprisingly Peter doesn’t pull away till Jackson’s stomach knits back together again.

“You’ve been holding out on us” Peter smirks.

“Tell anyone and I’ll kill you” Jackson and Stiles say at the same time smiling at each other.

“That’s the problem with teenagers today, they’ve got no respect for their elders” Comes the familiar voice that Stiles has heard before.

Peter growls and backs up to the fire escape before Stiles can even Stand up.

“I have the upmost respect for my elders like you guys but the thing about respect is that it should be earned not given because someone’s older, age doesn’t necessarily mean someone’s wiser and by the way claw lady you’re never going to catch him Peters an expert in being a coward he knows how to run away from certain death” Stiles tells the chick who goes to run after him.

He for some reason pushes Danny and the mostly recovered Jackson behind him and he has no idea why. But for some weird reason his protective nature is flaring up. 

“Leave him Kali we’ve come for the kid” The man tells the women with clawed feet as Peter dashed out the back of the loft and escaped out the fire escape, the red eyed alpha attempts to chase after him but before she could get three steps the man’s words seem to be law to the women and he’s obviously in charge.

“He’s always been fucking spineless leaving kids to fight a man’s battle” The large man snarls.

“Great my boyfriend’s only just been healed and now three alphas want to kidnap him do normal laws not affect you guys?” Stiles moans pushing Jackson back down on the bed when he tries to shift.

“He’s talking about you” The big baldy dude shouts laughing.

“Oh great, cause I haven’t been kidnapped enough lately” Stiles moans.

“Either you come with us or we’ll kill your pretty little friends” The girl smirks all vicious and quite scary to be honest.

“He’s not going anywhere” Jackson growls attempting to launch at the three Alpha’s.

“Are you fucking crazy?” Stiles shouts grabbing his arm and draining his energy as fast as he can to stop him from getting himself killed.

The draining makes Stiles strength rise and it subdues Jackson enough for Danny to grab hold and stop him from getting killed by three Alphas.

“The kids draining his boyfriend, Duke do you think he’s stupid enough to try and take us on?” The woman laughs, her names Kali apparently according to the blind man Duke.

“I’d like to see that” The big bald dude laughs face shifting and stepping in front of the other two Alpha’s as if to say he was the one to face.

“I’m a small human with a little draining power I can just about transfer energy to someone else I’m not stupid enough to give you reason to hurt me” Stiles laughs.

The bald dude takes a step forward growling and Stiles surprisingly doesn’t step back it might be because of the adrenalin or it might just be that he’s sick to death of always being a pussy when it comes to the supernatural.

“Can we get on with the kidnapping? Because this is really boring” Stiles tells them walking forward towards the three of them.

“Stiles” Jackson hisses out “What are you doing?” Jackson asks him standing on unsteady feet but it’s obvious he’s rapidly recovering from the draining.

“Well I’m doing the protecting for once” Stiles mutters walking up to the old blind dude.

“I’m assuming you’re the leader you have a quite power about you and the other two act like your bitches” Stiles smirks he doesn’t see the massive fist coming until it connects with his face.

“Enough Ennis!” The blind man says.

“The funny thing is he thinks were here to kidnap him” The woman laughs he can’t see where he is due to the stinging in his eyes from Ennis’s fist.

There is the clanking of metal and then the hissing of steam he hears Jackson and Danny scream and then he feels the worst pain he’s ever experienced.

He wants to scream but he can’t seem to get his words out his mouth just won’t work for once.

He wants to throw up when his vision comes into focus and sees the copper pipe sticking out of his stomach. The blood is pouring from the gaping hole that’s in his chest.

“This had to happen for you to become who you’re supposed to be and I’m hoping in time you’re going to join us, were not the bad guys here” The blind man Duke says right in his ear.

Within seconds the three alphas are gone and Jackson’s at his side stopping him from falling backwards and lodging the copper pipe further in his chest.

He can hear Danny cursing and shouting he hears Jackson actually crying but he can’t actually see his vision is clouded and he’s sure he can see his mother.

How is that possible?


	15. Not just Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm adding another fandom I hope you guys like it

“It can’t be you” Stiles says his voice catches it doesn’t even sound like his own voice its foreign and broken like when he was a child.

“It’s me baby” She tells him she’s walking toward him her smile almost blinding but he can’t move he’s mesmerised by both her beauty and the fact that he hasn’t seen her in so long.

“But you’re dead” Stiles manages to gasp out his throat feels completely swollen and broken but he somehow manages to get the words out.

“I am, in a way” His mother tells him.

“This can’t be real, I’m bleeding out on Derek’s floor my minds came up with a scenario that will make my death easier to handle” Stiles tells her.

“I’ve only got a short time with you I’m risking death to see you baby, I need to explain myself” She tells him grabbing Stiles face and making him look her in the eyes.

“Death? You’re already dead” Stiles tells her.

“I can’t die, I’m an Elder” She tells him shaking him as his eyes glaze over.

“An Elder? You’re not that old” Stiles tells her.

“Listen to me, we haven’t got much time left but I fell in love with your father and it was never supposed to happen, he’s a decedent’ of a powerful witch line the males are too powerful and when I was a White lighter it was my job to strip their powers but I couldn’t do it with your father he didn’t have any useful powers he was the worst witch ever but he was so sweet I couldn’t help but fall in love with him I slept with him and I fell pregnant I disgraced myself I was stripped of my powers and rendered human but when you were born you became half white lighter and half witch they wanted you dead” His mother tells him.

“They wanted me dead? Wait witches? White lighters? Dad’s a witch?” Stiles asks his heads hurting and he’s sure he can hear Jackson shouting his name.

“The only way I could protect you both was to strip both of your powers and I made your father forget about his life as a witch completely I gave you both false memories of me having dementia and dying and I left I made a deal with the elders as long as your powers were gone they wouldn’t harm you but they made me an angel again but the spell I cast had a loop hole in case you ever needed protection, you’re dying son and the spells about to be reversed it will save you but you need to find out what powers you have because the Elder’s see you as a threat the Charmed one’s having a half witch half white lighter is one thing but you’re a male from one of the most powerful witch lines in the world and unless you can guarantee you’re not a threat they’re going to want you dead and demons are going to becoming left and right there is one already after you he calls himself the demon wolf” His mother tells him he tried to speak but his throat won’t work.

“How!” Stiles manages to get out it comes out in a shout and it makes him jump.

“Get out of Beacon Hills go to San Francisco look for the Halliwell’s, take Jackson with you otherwise he’s going to die in Beacon Hills, you need to get their trust and get them to vouch for you with their protection the elders won’t touch you” His mother tells them she goes to say more but suddenly a blurry face is inches away from his and Stiles can only gasp.

“How the hell is it healing?” Jackson’s voice comes out in a gasp.

“I have no idea” Danny whispers as well.

“Where is he?” His father’s voice shouts and Stiles finally feels safe he closes his eyes and the cool floor is surprisingly comfortable he can’t help but drift off to sleep.

The last words he hears before the darkness sweeps over him is from his dad “Why the hell is my son glowing?!” The Sheriff shouts it makes him want to wake up but he can’t stop the darkness from claiming him.


	16. Witch

“Are you okay?” He thinks he hears his dad shout but it’s a little hard to hear as he’s being crushed to death by him.

“I’m fine dad” Stiles tells him he’s not sure if his words are heard because his face is actually stuffed against his father’s heavy police jacket.

“How the hell did you heal from that wound? Why were you glowing? How the hell was that even possible I’ve never seen anything like it” John rants pulling away to look his son in his face.

“It was my spark thing” Stiles lies he sees Jackson look curiously at him but he just suitably shakes his head indicating he will tell him later. 

“Deaton said that it would take you years to learn to heal yourself and he said you could only do that by draining a werewolf” Danny asks him looking lost.

“I could feel him draining me” Jackson says quickly to cover for him “His spark must have known he was going to die so it latched on to my supernatural healing powers” Jackson mumbles looking to Stiles to help back him up.

“Where is he!?” Scott roars bursting into the room with Derek behind him carrying a severely shredded Boyd, Chris is there as well carrying a shredded Erica and Isaac’s behind him carrying another women she looks like Derek so it’s obvious she’s Cora Hale.

“She’s cute” Stiles mumbles he sees Derek’s head whip to him and sees his eyes narrow he also can see the way Jackson’s eyes fill with jealously.

“In an objective way” Stiles says putting his hands up winking at Jackson.

“But your text says he was going to die?” Scott says looking mystified he unsubtly sniffs the air and recoils in horror “It smells like death and blood and your shirt is soaked in blood how the hell can you still alive?” Scott asks.

“Wow Scotty thanks for wanting me dead” Stiles smirks he ignores Scott’s spluttering and turns to his father. “I think you need to get back to the station Boyd, Erica and Cora got loose and people probably saw them it might be a good idea for you to come up with a story like teenage pranks if they don’t believe you just give them my name and Jackson’s Danny’s almost as big as Boyd so him too” Stiles tells him ignoring Danny’s cries of outrage at being used as an alibi for three crazy werewolves.

“It wasn’t the spark that healed you was it?” His father asks looking hurt that he hasn’t been told the truth.

“No it wasn’t but I can’t tell you why sorry” Stiles tells him.

“Promise me that you’ll tell me if you need my help” John asks gripping his sons shoulder.

“Promise” Stiles lies.

His dad smiles and kisses his head in goodbye before making his way out the big metal sliding door.

“Can you tell us now?” Jackson asks.

“Apparently Witches are real and I’m one of them” Stiles smiles it probably looks crazy because he feels crazy right now.

When he gets no reaction from anyone he rolls his eyes. 

“Why the hell did I think you guys would be shocked I’m surrounded by Werewolves and other creatures” He mumbles taking a seat on the lumpy couch.

“Get to the point” Derek growls he’s got a wet wash cloth and he’s patting his sister’s head with it removing some of the blood.

“The point is that I’m apparently apart of a witch line that goes back to someone called Melinda Warren don’t know who the chick is like but she was supposed to be powerful as hell and my dad was a witch until my mother who was an angel by the way stripped his powers and took away his memory” Stiles tells them the room is silent until Scott, Jackson, Danny as well as Isaac start bombarding him with questions.

That’s how he starts to tell them all everything about what happened in his dream/vision thing.

“How do you know you’re actually a witch do you have any powers? Besides being annoying” Isaac laughs.

“The last thing my angel mother told me is to find my father’s family book of shadows or something and cast the spell to unbind my powers” Stiles tells them.

“Where is the book?” Scott asks he’s sitting next to Stiles and for the first time in months he’s actually paying attention to Stiles.

“In my attic apparently it’s cloaked so my dad won’t find it but once I’m near it will uncloak itself I have no idea how that happens” He shrugs.

“Then we have to go to San Francisco to find someone called the Halliwell’s” specifically P Halliwell?” Danny asks looking confused. 

“Apparently they’re the only ones that can stop the Angels from killing me” Stiles adds in.

“My parent’s raised me to be god fearing but this takes the piss you’re actually on gods hit list” Isaac chuckles.

“Thanks for that Isaac at least your dad did something right” Stiles hisses out in a moment of rage he sees Isaac’s face fall and he immediately regrets it. “Sorry that was harsh but nearly dying and then being healed to be put on a hit list makes me a little pissed off and bitchy comments do not help” Stiles rants avoiding looking at the tall teen.

“My only question is why did the Alpha pack get involved in your witch thing? How did they even know?” Derek asks and Stiles has been thinking the exact same thing.

“I don’t know but I do know those dicks unbound my magic binding thing” Stiles tells them “I would have been perfectly fine if they wouldn’t have stuck that pipe through my chest no magic no angels and not witch crap” He mutters.

“So when are you getting your powers?” Scott asks him.

“She told me to do it right away as the Alpha pack almost killing me has reversed the spell but it could take months for my powers to actually manifest that’s why I need to do the spell so I can get them as soon as possible also apparently my witch powers are going to be very appealing to Demons and warlocks whatever they are apparently me being from the Warren line makes my sweet magic so much more powerful” Stiles tells him burying his face in Jackson’s shoulder.

“Let’s go” Jackson tells him after a minute of silence passes.

“Where?” Stiles asks.

“To get your powers and we need to pack we’ve got to go to San Francisco and it would be best to do that while your dad’s away like you always say to me it’s better to ask for forgiveness than to ask for permission” Jackson tells him.

“I’m going with you both I’ve always wanted to see the golden gate bridge” Danny tells them shrugging when Jackson glares “I also want to save Stiles from angels too obviously” Danny adds when Jackson’s glare becomes werewolf blue.

“I’m coming as well” Scott adds in standing up.

“You can’t” Stiles tells him through a sigh.

“Why not?” Scott asks looking pissed.

“First of all your grades are still shit you need to stay in school, seconds you’re needed here they can’t lose another werewolf” Stiles tells him.

“They have Cora, Erica and Boyd back” Scott cries out pointing to the still unconscious and bleeding werewolves.

“Erica’s not a good fighter Boyd is okay and if Cora is anything like Derek she’s going to be a failwolf” Stiles tells him ignoring Derek’s growl.

“But what about you Danny and Jackson? You guys are gonna miss school” Scott tries to argue before Danny jumps in.

“I have a 4.2 GPA, Jackson has a 4.0 GPA. Stiles surprisingly has a 5.5 the big nerd you’re averaging a 2.95” Danny tells him.

“Seriously?” Stiles asks looking at him.

“What I’m a hacker I know Stuff Lydia has a perfect 7.0 GPA which I didn’t even know was possible but hey Scott Isaac has a 3.5 GPA and he’s hardly ever in school so Stiles is right you need to stay here” Danny tells him. 

“As much as I want you to come with I think you need to stay here and protect your mother and my dad” Stiles tells him.

“Fine but I want updates every hour” Scott tells him.

“Deal” Stiles smiles hugging Scott tight.

“I am also going to come with you when you say this spell thingy I wanna see what powers you get” Scott tells him beams walking out the loft doors.

“My mother said my dad had the power of X=ray vision but he wasn’t very good so he never used it he also had the power of Omnilingualism I have no idea what that is or if I even pronounced it right but it sounds crap” Stiles mutters.

“It’s the ability to understand any language without having to be taught” Danny tells him. “What? I watch heroes the guys in it are hot” Danny snipes back when he gets funny looks off Scott and Jackson.

“I just hope I get useful powers according to my mother I could get more than one power I will also have white lighter abilities don’t know what they are but considering they’re trying to kill me I don’t think I will like them” Stiles tells his friends. 

“The fact that you’re going to have powers is awesome so instead of focusing on the negatives and I get you dying is a big negative but let’s focus on the positive you’re a freaking witch and your about to get powers” Danny tells him fan girls so hard.

“Yay powers, let’s hope I get immortality so I can’t be killed by the freaking angels” Stiles snipes looking up to the sky as they make their way to the parking lot across the street.

He can’t help but think why him? He’s a good person why the hell do angels want him dead because of his family line?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guy's help me with Stiles powers I need 2 Power options from the world of charmed comment in the comments please I need your help


	17. Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles powers are finally revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this for 2 freaking MONTHS I have been so busy with College and work and applying to Uni but I promise I have not forgotten about it

“Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night. The oldest of Gods are invoked here. The great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I call upon the Ancient Power. Bring your powers to me, give me the power I want the power” Stiles chants.

His eyes widen when the lights flicker in the living room for about thirty seconds but nothing seems to happen to him.

“Is that it?” Scott and Jackson asks at the same time.

“Yeah that’s the weirdest spell ever I don’t even feel anything” Stiles mumbles.

“Let me see the book” Scott says holding his hands out to take the book from Stiles.

“Sure” Stiles says lifting the book it happens kind of fast there is a flash of bright blue light and Scott gets thrown across the room and lands on the oak coffee table smashing it.

“Shit what was that” Scott hisses through a cough he seems winded and Stiles doesn’t blame him.

He places the book on the floor and stands to help him.

“Come on buddie” Stiles says helping him up.

“That book doesn’t like me” Scott says and Jackson couldn’t help but laugh. “You think it’s funny? You try touching the book” Scott snarls to the blond.

“Fine” Jackson laughs attempting to pick the dark green book up.

“Jackson don’t touch that book” Stiles calls out scared the book might hurt him as well.

Only before Jackson touches the book it’s gone in a swirl of bright blueish white light and the book is hurtling towards Stiles chest.

He manages to hold out his hands and grab it before it hits him full force and he looks up to Jackson and Scott shocked when he realises he actually made a book fly to him.

“Did I do that?” Stiles asks looking down at the book as if it’s magically going to talk like that magic spell book did in the children’s program he watched once called UBOS.

“If I had to guess I’d say yes” Danny tells him.

“Does the book tell you anything?” Scott asks him.

“I don’t know the spell to get the powers was on the very first page I haven’t really looked at the rest” Stiles shrugs standing and crossing the room to the couch.

“I’ll just clean up the mess that the stupid big green book caused” Scott moans stretching his muscles.

“Telekinetic orbing?” Danny asks.

“It seems like this is what I did the power is basically telekinesis only I think the whitelighter part of me makes it work differently and adds a teleportation side to the power” Stiles shrugs.

“Has the book got anything in it about Whitelighters?” Jackson asks eyeing the book warily like its afraid it’s going to electrocute him.

“I don’t know let me check” Stiles tells him flipping through the book he wants to read everything in this book but he doesn’t have time.

“Entrusted with protecting witches and future Whitelighters, these guardian angels guide their charges in the Use of their magic. Mortals in life, they are given the choice to become Whitelighters or move on to the afterlife upon their Death. Among their many powers, Whitelighters can teleport through a process known as orbing and they possess a healing touch” Stiles reads out loud letting the others know what the book says about them.

“So can you teleport?” Scott asks looking up at him from piling the coffee table he looks awed.

“Maybe I don’t know anything about this though maybe P Halliwell can help me” Stiles tells him.

“You’re sure you don’t want me coming with you” Scott asks him.

“I’m leaving in a few hours Scott I need you to cover for me with my dad and keep him safe while I’m gone” Stiles tells him.

“You know I will” Scott tells him looking determined to prove his point.

“Ow” Stiles hisses rubbing his temples.

“You okay?” Jackson and Danny asks moving closer.

“Yeah I Just need a headache tablet been a long day” He tells them standing and making his way to the down stairs bathroom.

He lets out a painful hiss as the throbbing in his head gets worse and worse he closes his eyes and tries to rub the headache out from his temples to no use.

Crap what if I can’t save him? What if he dies it will be my fault I really think I love him I could see myself having a future with him I can’t let him die I need to keep him alive.

Wait was that Jackson no way he just said all that stuff to the others maybe Danny but not while Scott’s around.

He hears the bathroom door open but he doesn’t look up the pains still in his head.

“Stiles?” Jackson asks his hands on his shoulder.

“Hey” Stiles says looking up at him through the mirror.

Oh god look at him he looks so defenceless it’s up to me to protect him what if these angels are stronger than me? I’d never be able to forgive myself if he got hurt and I couldn’t protect him.

Stiles jumps in his place his headache suddenly stops and it’s silent in his own head accept for the dozens of questions going around in his head.

“I think I’m a telepath” Stiles tells him looking into Jacksons eyes he looks concerned as well as confused.

“I have no idea what that is” Jackson tells him grabbing his hand.

“I think I can read your mind” Stiles tells him making himself clearer.

“Oh” Jackson tells him looking panicked.

“I can’t do it now it’s gone but I think I heard you worrying about protecting me from the angels” Stiles tells him.

“I was I mean obviously I was how can I not angels are trying to kill my boyfriend” Jackson tells him squeezing Stiles hand and bringing it up to his lips.

“I can’t hear what you’re thinking now” Stiles tells him.

“Maybe you can control it maybe you can read people minds at will whenever you want to” Jackson suggests.

“You think so?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah maybe does it have anything in the book about that power?” Jackson asks him he looks like he wants to help him but he hates not knowing anything.

“Let’s go look” Stiles tells him grabbing his hand and pulling him to the living room the smell of grilled cheese hits him when he walks in the living room and Scott smirks when he sees Stiles sniff the air and close his eyes his belly rumbling loudly.

“I heard you belly rumbling before so I thought I’d make us all a snack” Scott smirks.

“You are a god among men Scotty” Stiles smirks he looks around the room and notice Danny’s absence.

“Where’s Danny gone?” Stiles asks him.

“He said he wanted to get some clothes for himself and Jackson if they’re going on a road trip to San Francisco he said he needed to get his secret money stash” Scott tells him sitting the plates on the kitchen island in front of two chairs.

“let me just grab the book” Stiles tells his best friend grabbing the book of the couch and putting it on the island so he can look for telepathy in the book while he scarfs down his grilled cheese and potato chips.

“Found it” Stiles mumbles Scott looks confused when he reads the title over his shoulder and it takes about two minutes to explain to Scott what he thinks happened in the bathroom. “Can I read what it says in here now please?” Stiles asks him.

“Yeah sorry go ahead” Scott tells him taking a small bite of his own grilled cheese.

“Telepathy is the ability to read and broadcast the thoughts of oneself and others. It is considered a rare power, possessed by only a few magical beings, though most have only been shown to possess limited forms of telepathy. For that reason, only a select few with this power are considered and referred to as Telepaths.   
Telepaths with enough experienced and skill can learn to use their power to manipulate minds, powers or to inflict mental pain. Each aspect has been demonstrated by different telepaths throughout history. These branches of telepathy are described below.  
Pain inducement, telepathy can be used to induce excruciating mental pain into the mind of another merely by concentrating on them. Mind manipulation is also another branch of telepathy as some users can implant thoughts or ideas into the minds of their victims, causing the target to act on the thoughts as they would if it had been completely their own” Stiles tells them he looks up and sees Scott looking horrified.  
“Imagine if you actually did have this power you’d be unstoppable” Scott tells him eyeing him and then his face actually contorts into a smile so wide it looks like it can hurt.

“There’s more” Stiles tells him.

“What is it?” Jackson asks.

“Perhaps the most powerful branch of Telepathy as well as the most coveted and rarest would be two abilities that powerful and experienced users of telepathy can use to manipulate the powers of others. The first one is Power Replication. It enables one to replicate the abilities of other beings and reproduce and use them at will by tapping into their minds. This power is among the most powerful of abilities it is rare but not unheard of for witches to be able to replicate more than one power at a time from supernatural creatures. The other is channeling. It enables the user to enter other people's minds and channel their spells while they are being cast, as spell casting is a basic power, this allows the telepath to reap the benefits of the magic being cast” Stiles reads the last passage out loud and Jackson and Scott both look shocked.

“I think you’re definitely a telepath” Jackson tells him.

“Why because I read your mind?” Stiles asks.

“No because you’ve been able to channel and replicate my powers of healing to use on yourself as well as Danny you’ve also been able to channel Derek’s stamina and strength each a power being a werewolf brings and you power of telepathy even when it wasn’t activated yet was strong enough to absorb our power” Jackson tells him.

“I guess it does make sense” Scott tells him.

“I need to go pack” Stiles tells them both taking a deep breath.

“I need to go make sure moms okay she just got off shift and I already have like seven messages” Scott tells him standing and quickly pulling Stiles into a tight hug.

“Call me before you leave” Scott tells him.

“I will do” Stiles promises.


	18. Road Trip

“Gum” Stiles calls out opening his hand smirking when the packet of chewing gum orbs to his hands from Danny’s pocket.

“Will you quit it?” Danny shouts looking back at him through the mirror Jackson smirks from his place in the driving seat and Stiles just rolls his eyes flicking through the pages.

“Sorry” Stiles smirks throwing the packet back to Danny.

He closes his eyes and concentrates on Jackson and the gasp that comes out of his mouth after a few minutes is enough to shock him out of his meditation like state.

“What?” Jackson asks looking back at him his eyes wide in fear as if he’s being attacked by invisible angels and demons and whatever else wants him dead.

“I heard your voice again when I focuses on you, I read your thoughts” Stiles smirks.

“Thank god I thought you were hurt” Jackson smiles at him focusing back on the road.

“I’m glad your cool with him reading your thoughts cause I would be pissed as fuck” Danny laughs typing away furiously on his laptop.

“Any luck?” Stiles asks him nervous.

“Three female sisters called P Halliwell wasn’t hard to find to be honest, one of them is dead now but they have a half-sister called P Matthews, I’ve got the address” Danny tells him.

“You’ve had the address all this time?” Stiles asks him looking shocked and a little angry that Danny didn’t tell him.

“Yeah I was gonna tell you when we got into San Francisco I thought I’d let you continue to use that weird orb power in peace for a while” Danny smirks.

“What have you been doing all this time then?” Stiles asks him.

“Oh writing a fan fic” Danny smirks at him.

“Which fandom?” Stiles asks looking over Danny’s shoulder.

“Real person fiction, I’ve wrote about two teens called Stiles and Jackson who meet in high school and fall in love” Danny tells him.

“Really?” Stiles and Jackson asks at the same time their voice strained and worried.

“No you idiots it’s supernatural” Danny laughs “Hey did you notice all you’re relatives have been called P. something throughout the whole line” Danny asks him closing the laptop and looking into the back seat to him.

“You’ve googled my family tree?” Stiles asks him his eyes wide.

“Yeah” Danny smirks “Does your first name begin with P too?” Danny asks interrupting when Stiles goes to talk “Oh wait I’ve hacked your school records so I know your real name and it does” Danny tells him looking at him and smirking like an evil monster.

“I hate you” Stiles mumbles looking down at the floor.

“No you don’t but your father must have hated you calling you that” Danny laughs at him smirking when Stiles smiles a small smile.

“My mother chose it actually” Stiles laughs “She’s an angel now but giving me a name like that she must have been the devil” Stiles laughs ignoring the twinge in his heart at the thought of his mother.

“it’s beautiful” Danny whispers mesmerized looking out at the golden gate bridge and turns to Jackson to start discussing the building of the bridge like a big nerd.

Stiles just huffs and goes back to reading the book of shadows.

“A spell to induce thunder storms” Stiles reads from the book he looks up at Jackson and Danny who are arguing over the year the golden gate bridge was built.

“Construction began January 5th 1933 it wasn’t built until 1937 it opened in May of that year as well” Stiles tells them from the back smirking when Danny lets out a ‘Ha’ of victory and proceeds to make fun of Jackson for being so dumb, Stiles can’t help but smile.

“What are you reading there?” Jackson asks him his eyes looking at him from the mirror.

“Just a spell to cause rain” Stiles tells him.

“You should cast it” Jackson tells him looking back to the road.

“What? The book says to only cast spells when I needed don’t even know if I can cast spells” Stiles tells him.

“What better way to see what you can do than trying it?” Danny butts in.

“But what if it comes under personal gain?” Stiles asks them confused already by all the witch stuff and the rules he has to follow according to the magical book that likes him and Danny but seems to hate Jackson and Scott, only it seems to hate Jackson more cause the book electrocuted him before they left it was Jackson’s fault for trying to pack it in the first place Stiles told him to leave it and he’d pack it.

“Well it shouldn’t be personal gain technically your using the spell to see what you can do so you’re better prepared for when demons come looking for you, so you can fight them for the greater good so technically it’s not personal gain it’s the for the bettering of humanity” Danny tells him.

“The spells not going to make it rain inside the car is it? Cause as much as I’d like to buy you a new car I know you’re attached to this jeep” Jackson asks.

“You’re lucky I’m letting you drive my baby at all” Stiles tells him “I may love you but don’t get used to doing this” Stiles laughs.

The Jeep suddenly goes quiet Jackson and Danny’s previous laughter dying down to the point of silence “What?” Stiles asks them.

“You love me?” Jackson asks him when he comes to a stop in traffic.

“Oh that, err yeah I guess I am” Stiles tells him laughing awkwardly.

“I love you too” Jackson tells him.

“I know” Stiles replies smirking.

“You know? How do you know? I didn’t tell you until then” Jackson asks him focusing back on the road.

“I read your mind at the house last night remember?” Stiles tells him.

“Oh, so when people ask who said I love you first who’s going to be the person that takes ownership of saying it?” Danny asks him.

“Well if we wanna be technical I spoke the words so that would probably be me” Stiles smirks.

“Shut up being soppy and just read the damn spell already” Jackson tells him smirking his voice full of happiness.

“You only want it to rain because you know its Stiles favorite whether and he’ll give your wet rain kisses” Danny teases Jackson and Stiles can’t help but laugh.

“Shut it Danny and start the chanting Stiles” Jackson mutters.

“Okay” Stiles mutters.

“Magic forces black and white reaching out through space and light be ye far or be ye near bring us the darkest of storm clouds hear” Stiles chants cringing after it ends thinking he might be struck down by god himself.

“Well it looks like that didn’t wo…” Danny starts only to be cut off by a massive rumble of thunder in the sky.

The sky quickly turns from the bright blue it was a second ago to black, water is quickly falling from the sky and within minutes the rain is coming down fast and heavy.

The laughter that bubbles up in Stiles throat is unexpected and the high of casting the spell and it actually working was enough for him to gain a little bit of confidence the witch stuff is actually real.

Well having the power to ‘Orb’ things to him made it real but he didn’t think he was an actual witch until he cast the spell.

“Wow, please don’t use that spell every day I know you love the rain but I need the sun” Danny tells him grabbing the satellite navigation system of the dash and typing in an address.

“I won’t what are you doing?” Stiles asks him.

“Typing in P Halliwell’s address” Danny tells him placing it back on the dash clicking the voice thing on and letting it guide Jackson.

“Can you not just call them his cousins? Or Piper, Phoebe and Paige?” Jackson asks, Because P Halliwell is getting annoying. 

“Yeah I could I suppose” Danny shrugs.

“We’ll be there in about half an hour” Jackson tells him.

“You thought about what you’re going to say to them?” Danny asks him.

“Hi I’m Stiles you guys are related to me and I think I’m going to be killed by elders for being a witch/whitelighter” Stiles shrugs.

“Seriously?” Danny asks him.

“Honestly I’m so nervous about meeting them they’re legends apparently hell they’re written in my book they’re the most powerful witches in the world and I’m related to them I never knew I had any other relatives and now I’m going to beg them to help keep me alive, I have never been a proud person but I don’t like asking people for things” Stiles admits.

“But if it helps to save your life I’ll beg for you” Jackson tells him “I hate asking people for things way more than you but right now we’ve got no choice” Jackson tells him.

“Yeah I suppose your right” Stiles tells him his eyes gazing back down to the book his thoughts filling with pictures of what the meetings going to be like, the strangest thought was him wondering if they’ll kill him without even hearing him out.


	19. Family meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I feel so bad I haven't updated in forever and nobody is probably even reading this anymore but I have been so busy prepping for University I am so sorry

“Coming” A female voice shouts from inside. Stiles can’t help but jump from his place on the front porch.

He can hear someone thundering down the stairs and then all of a sudden everything seems to stop, Jackson and Danny pause from there nervous stances beside him it’s like they’re frozen in time.

“Jackson?” Stiles asks poking his boyfriend he checks his pulse and it’s nothing he mentally and physically freaks out his boyfriend’s a literal dead man standing up.

He hears a scream from inside and without thinking he rushes in the front door surprisingly open and creaks open like the worst fucking horror movie door in history.

There is two men standing over a woman on the floor, she’s beautiful kind of looks like his mother only she’s got short hair and has a fierce look in her eyes, she has a gash down the side of her face and the blood keeps getting in her eyes.

Another women is knocked out at the side of her and the one with the cut keeps shaking her and muttering ‘Piper’

The tallest of the guys that are above them crushes a fireball in his hand and raises the knife higher smirking.

“Knife” Stiles shouts on impulse he motions for the knife to change direction in midair and the knife seems to want to follow his direction as before it even reaches Stiles hands it flies into the man’s chest.

He explodes in a massive explosion, leaving a small pile of ash where he was stood.

The other man whips around and his hands produce a fireball in seconds he snarls and lets the fireball fly in Stiles direction.

He closes his eyes as the fireball goes to hit him and he suddenly feels weird the next second when he opens his eye’s he’s not where he was standing he’s standing on top of the couch behind the two sisters.

“Paige” The girl with the cut shouts and the next second another girl is in the room, she appears in a swirl of orbs just like the orbs Stiles has when he orbs things to him.

“I was at work” Paige shouts stopping once she sees the women one the floor.

Her eyes round and look at Stiles she raises her hands before the women on the floor shouts to her “Not him, him” and points to the demon behind the newcomer, Paige his memory supplies for him, the demon is building another fireball in his hands and Stiles opens his mouth to warn her but she’s already shouting before a sound escapes him.

“Fireball” Paige shouts and the thing orbs into her hands then she just threw it like a baseball at the dude who explodes again like his friend.

“I’m not going to get arrested for murder for killing that guy am I?” Is the only thing Stiles can think to say to the two conscious women standing in front of him, they look at him nervously but the fact that the two women were injured won out in the end for Paige and she kneels down and her hands start to glow.

The women that was knocked out flies up her eyes darting around and she too spots Stiles on the couch her hands shoot out and Stiles is blew backwards, he feels burning on his chest and when he looks down his clothes are shredded to pieces and he’s got a massive wound on his chest.

“Piper, he helped us” The girl with the cut hisses and Paige rushes to him her hands glowing again.

It’s the strangest feeling it hurts but it’s like being shot up with anesthesia it’s like the light is erasing the pain and when the light stops he doesn’t feel anything at all it’s like he was before he walked into the house and he can hardly believe his eyes when he looks at his chest and sees it’s clear and free from injury.

“Sorry” The women that blew him off the couch tells him sheepishly, offering him the hand up.

“Don’t be I walked into someone else house I suppose it was your legal right to blow me away, usually blowing someone away involves a gun but your way works as well” Stiles tells her taking in a big lungful of air.

“Who are you?” The girl with the cut eye asks him and he stutters out his name when he sees them all looking at him.

“Hi I’m Stiles, I was told to look for P Halliwell and judging from the demons and powers I just saw I guess I got the right P Halliwell?” Stiles tells them truthfully.

“Who told you to find us?” The women, Piper asks him.

“My mother she told me you’re related to me or something, my ancestor is Melinda Warren and she told me I’m a witch/Whitelighter but apparently some elders or something want me dead because the males of the Warren line are abominations and need to be killed” Stiles tells them huffing out a breath taking a breath for the first time since starting the sentence.

“Leo” Piper shouts still looking at Stiles.

“No I’m Stiles” He tells her he backs up a little when she glares.

“Hey” A man smirks to the women when he orbs in.

“This is Stiles he told us that the Elders want him dead apparently he’s a relative of ours” Piper tells him.

“Stilinski?” Leo asks him.

“Yeah” He replies stepping back warily, could he be the elder after him.

“We’ve been expecting you, I’ve been watching over you to make sure you got here safely, I know your freaking out about what she said but you have to know that everything your mother said wasn’t correct she was possessed she got taken over by a demon he wanted to lure you here to meet your family, he wanted to take your powers and he thought you being here would help him get to the sisters as well” He tells him.

“Why didn’t you tell us anything?” Piper asks.

“Because Stiles had to decide whether or not to become a witch, he needed to decide to undo the spell his mother cast and if you interfered you could have affected his right to decide you all know about the 24 hour window where a witch can be swayed if you guys were to go to him and convinced him to undo the spell he could have been more susceptible to dark side he had to choose for himself he had to make his own way to you” Leo tells Piper looking apologetic.

Before she could reply the sound of the door being pushed open echo’s through the house and a growl fills the living room as Jackson’s electric blue eyes scan the room and look for Stiles.

Piper jumps up her arms raising and her hands making a fist like she did when she blasted him.

He feels a sudden tug and he’s in front of Jackson stopping both Piper’s attempt at blowing his boyfriend up and Jackson’s rampage as the scent of Stiles safe and sound seems to calm him and his features melt back into the smooth hairless Jackson he knows and loves.

“You smell like blood” Jackson tells him his nose pressing into his neck.

“Can someone tell me what the hell is going on?” Piper asks her voice raised.

“How the hell did you end up in here, we knocked and then the next thing we know me and Jackson are alone on the porch” Danny asks walking in, he eyes the sisters warily as he stands next to Jackson.

“This is my boyfriend Jackson he’s a werewolf, don’t worry he’s friendly most of the time and this is Danny he’s a muggle” Stiles tells him he makes the one with a cut on her head laugh.

“I’m a muggle that can make your credit rating go from hero to zero in sixty seconds and I could actually add you onto the FBI’s most wanted without batting an eye” Danny snipes back.

“You mentioned my mother was possessed, when you say was does that mean she isn’t anymore? Can I see her?” Stiles asks.

“The demon that possessed your mother was a darklighter, only he’s gone rouge a darklighter is supposed to just kill elders and whitelighters but this one is using a power stealing blade to acquire as many powers as he can, after he senses your dormant power he wanted it so he waited and possessed your mother when she wasn’t protected and used her to enter your subconscious when you were at your weakest, he used her power to heal you and that contact started reversing the spell but only your own power would reverse it fully, we don’t know exactly what happened but we do know your mother managed to get out of his control and she fell from grace to stop him from getting her powers, he killed her for that” Leo tells him and Stiles feels his chest constricts he would have gone into a full on panic attack if it wasn’t for Jackson grabbing his hand.

“So the darklighter wants his power to read minds?” Jackson asks.

“Telepathy is a really rare power to have but he wants Stiles other power” Leo tells him.

“Telekinetic orbing?” Danny adds looking smug cause he’s got the right power.

“No he wants his other one” Leo tells him.

“I haven’t got another power accept for that teleport thing I just did I think it’s the same as your teleport power orbing isn’t it?” Stiles asks.

“Yes it is orbing but that’s not the power I’m talking about you have a third power it’s dormant but it’s their you’ll unlock it as you grow stronger as a witch but it’s that power the darklighter wants” Leo tells him.

“What’s the power?” Stiles asks.

“I’m not allowed to say but it’s an extremely rare ability and it’s highly coveted by good and bad” He tells them all.

“What do I do now then? Do I go home? I don’t have to worry about angels smiting me down” Stiles asks him confused he seems to have the answers he needs.

“You stay here and we help you kill this demon that’s after you your family after all” Piper tells him.

“I don’t want you guys getting hurt for me” Stiles tells them once the other two sisters start nodding.

“Besides he lured you here to try and take us all out together so were all going to be stronger together” Paige tells him.

“Besides he’s a darklighter and your half whitelighter that means your weak when it comes to his arrows they could kill you” Phoebe tells him looking apologetic.

“You think you could teach me how to orb like you can?” Stiles asks looking to Paige.

“Give me a few days and you’ll be orbing to Ibiza in no time” Paige laughs it makes his smile but no matter how many jokes he hears his mother’s still going to be dead.

He only just learned she was alive and now she’s been took from him again, she died so stop the darklighter getting to him and her powers.

He needs to kill that bastard.


	20. Power Training

Stiles, Jackson and Danny got a triple room in a hotel not so far away from the sisters, they could have stayed at the Halliwell manner but Stiles didn’t want to inconvenience the sisters no matter how much they insisted.

“Come in” Piper calls from inside as Stiles rings the doorbell.

He turns the handle and the door creaks open once again like the biggest fucking horror movie door ever.

“Where are Danny and Jackson?” Piper asks holding her son in her arms.

“I left them sleeping because it’s really early and I didn’t want to wake them up just to come watch me practice my witchy stuff” Stiles tells her shrugging walking closer to her and the baby.

Without warning the baby lights up in a swirl of orbs and he’s in Stiles arms in seconds.

“Hey” Stiles smiles down slightly freaked out.

“Wyatt!” Piper shouts looking alarmed, “I’m so sorry he’s never done that before he usually puts his shield up around new people.

“Wow cool you have a shield?” Stiles asks looking down at the small child who’s looking up at him with a small smile on his face, he gets a small nod in return.

“I bet you can use your powers way better than me right? I mean I can’t even orb three feet in front of me consciously and here you are putting up shields and orbing into my arms” Stiles smirks, the baby hides his face in Stiles shoulder smirking before orbing back into his mother’s arms.

“Now we have another baby sitter” Piper comments tickling Wyatt so he giggles.

“I’d gladly babysit but I live in Beacon County a good six hours away with good traffic” Stiles tells her following her into the conservatory as she puts Wyatt in his playpen with his baby brother Chris.

“Honey when you’re a witch vast distances can be covered in minutes, like it takes second literally” Piper tells him laughing.

“Yeah well when you’re a subpar witch like me it’s a little hard to do that” Stiles shrugs taking a seat in front of the open book of shadows when Piper directs him to do so.

“You aren’t subpar your just new, trust me when I first got my powers I was awful I didn’t want to be a witch and Prue didn’t either the only one that was excited by it all was Phoebe, but we all grew up fast we discovered that we needed to be witches it was what we were born to do it, it was either that or let the demons kill us and take our powers” She tells him.

“So what’s on the witch training for today?” Stiles asks wanting to get right into it.

“Well Paige and Phoebe have work but they’re going to try and get out early so I’m gonna teach you the basics, spell casting doe’s and do not’s, scrying, potion making, differences between demons and warlocks stuff like that” Piper smiles.

“Paige and phoebe are teaching me?” Stiles asks curious.

“Well Phoebe is out spell maker so she’s gonna show you how to properly word a spell to ensure you don’t word a handmade spell wrong and have it backfire I think she wants to teach you a few fighting moves as well till you get a better handle of your active powers” Piper tells him.

“Paige is going to teach me how to orb and how to use telekinetic orbing properly right?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah I think she wants to take you to magic school as well” Piper tells him.

“Magic school?” Stiles asks confused.

“It’s a school for young witches to help them learn how to control their powers” Piper tells him.

Before Stiles could express how cool that sounds he crumples up in pain his hands shooting to his head as he tries to make the pain go away.

“Stiles?” Piper asks her voice panicking.

“Something’s coming” Stiles hisses out the pain in his head starts to recede and he looks up to Piper to warn her.

“Somethings coming a demon I think, get Wyatt and Chris to safety” Stiles tells her.

“Wyatt shield” Piper shouts and as soon as her words are out Wyatt has a shield up around himself and his baby brother the bubble looks blue in color and as cool as it looks, it doesn’t look very sturdy.

“Did you get a hit?” Piper asks before calling out for Paige.

“A hit?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah Christy used to get hits when she felt a demon coming” Piper tells him.

“Is it a telepath thing?” Stiles asks before piper can confirm or deny she’s being sent flying into the other room the sounds of smashing filling the air.

Stiles turns faster than he thought possible to see a man stood in what is possibly the worst clothing ever, his mind starts humming like it wants him to run away like even being in the same room as him is a big no.

The dude launches an energy ball Stiles way but Stiles subconscious once again orbs him out the way in time so he doesn’t get killed.

He however doesn’t land on the couch this time he orbs three feet in front of the dude in midair.

He kicks out as he falls to the floor and manages to kick the dude in the face to give himself time to stand up.

The demon is gone in the blink of an eye and the next thing Stiles knows he’s being thrown into the glass doors of the conservatory as he’s hit from behind by what feels like a massive electric shock but amplified by a hundred thousand times.

He cries out in pain as his shoulder starts to drip blood he’s got bits of glass embedded into his face and some of the front as well.

He turns as he hears the demon’s footsteps get further away from him, he’s walking towards Wyatt.

“Wyatt can you orb you and your brother upstairs?” Stiles shouts as the demon gets within touching distance of the babies shield.

Within seconds the entire playpen is gone in a bright light leaving the demon visibly angry.

Another energy ball is launched his way he manages to get his left arm up and call for the energy ball before it makes contact he tries to throw it back but he can barely move his arms from the glass and wound he has on his shoulder.

“Glass” Stiles calls and smiles in victory as all the glass on the floor orbs and follows the direction he points in and flies towards the demon the satisfaction is short lived as the glass that’s imbedded in him flies out as well wrenching a scream of agony as they come out.

The demon disappears again only to reappear once the glas has embedded its self in the walls, he raises his hand and creates an energy ball and Stiles can’t even raise his hands to deflect it.

He closes his eyes willing it to be fast but the next thing he hears before everything goes silent is Paige’s voice calling for an energy ball.


	21. Spell

“Ow” Stiles moans sitting up on the couch a little too fast the blood rushes to his head and he feels dizzy.

“You okay?” Paige asks.

“Yeah, Piper was hurt and I made Wyatt orb himself and Chris upstairs” Stiles tells her quickly getting up off the couch to try and see if Piper is okay.

“Piper’s fine I healed her too, she got knocked out when the demon sent her flying, she’s putting the kids to sleep, good thinking having them orb out” Paige tells him.

“Well he’s family and he likes me so got to protect him haven’t I?” Stiles smiles.

“Listen I’ve just got to orb back to work really quick and make something up to get the rest of the day off and then I’m your whitelighter witch guru the whole weekend, piper is just upstairs if you need her she will be down soon” Paige tells him waiting till he gives his nod of agreement before she orbs off.

“I’m sick of being weak” Stiles hisses out to himself as he makes his way into the trashed conservatory, glass is everywhere the wooden doors are barely their and the furniture is smashed to piece’s.

He bends down in an attempt to pick up some of the damage and help Piper but he sees the book of shadows laying open on the floor amongst the carnage.

“Book of Shadows” Stiles calls and when it orbs into his hands he sits on the sole chair that didn’t smash to bits.

Flicking through the lengthy book was harder than it looks he comes across a load of spells his book doesn’t have and he has some spells this book doesn’t have as well.

“Vanishing spell” Stiles mutters reading the page. It doesn’t say what the spell actually does, it just says vanishing spell and has the spell underneath the words look like they’d be helpful in this situation.

“What the hell” Stiles mutters out loud as he stands up and goes to stand well away from the glass in case this repairs the things like in Harry Potter when Dumbledore waved his wand and everything flew back into place.

“Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause the seen to become unseen” Stiles chants his breath catching in his throat as the scene before him is covered with a bright white light and as quickly as it came it disappears leaving a perfectly immaculate room in front of him.

“Cool” Stiles says happily and he may or may not have done a happy dance at that but nobody saw so he’s going to deny it explicitly.

He sits down at the newly formed table and keeps flicking through the book he sees tones of spells that he wants to cast many of them on Professor Harris, he writes the instant Karma spell down in his phone in case the dick needs a taste of his own medicine.

He stops flicking when he sees the spell ‘To hear secret thoughts’ he goes to turn over again but he stops, he’s a telepath he can hear peoples thought naturally when he learns how to do it, maybe this spell will give him an idea of the strength his power will be and allow him to learn how to unlock his full potential a little faster.

He looks around quickly to see nobody around and holds out his hand he’s not even sure he can do this he’s never orbed something he can’t see before.

“Blue candle” he says closing his eyes and picturing the type of candle he wants he’s surprised when one orbs into his hands he calls out for matches and they too orb into his hands. “God the sisters are going to kill me” Stiles moans as he sets the bulky candle on the table next to the book.

“As flame lights shadow, and truth ends fear, open locked thoughts, to my mind’s willing ear, may the smoke from this candle into everywhere creep, bringing innermost voices to my mind in speech” Stiles chants he doesn’t feel any differently once it’s over.

He gives it a couple of seconds before he rolling his eyes and blowing out the candle.

“Useless” Stiles mutters.

“Go away” Stiles mutters waving his hand at the candle it doesn’t go anywhere.

He flicks through the book again and jumps when Piper says ‘Their you are’ 

“What? Where else would I be?” Stiles asks.

“I didn’t say anything” Piper smiles at him taking a seat next to him.

‘How the hell is this place so clean’ Piper says without moving her lips and Stiles eyes widen when he finally comprehends that the spell actually worked he can hear her thoughts.

“I cast the vanishing spell from the book” Stiles tells her swallowing to get rid of the lump in his throat.

“Really? Good job but you should have waited for me before you cast any spells they could backfire” She tells him.

“Yeah I know sorry” Stiles tells her feeling guilty when he hears her thoughts worrying about him.

“How are you?” Piper asks and it takes Stiles a minute to realize that she actually said that outload not thought it.

“Oh good thanks, I just wanted to ask you to teach me how to brew this potion” Stiles tells her pushing the book over to her showing her the potion he found before she scared the shit out of him with her thoughts.

“Oh my molecular combustion potion” Piper smiles.

“Your potion? Wait you made this?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah my powers got stole off me by the source of evil once and I made this potion to replicate my power I also made a potion to replicate my freezing ability only it’s not as powerful one the potion smashes only the person that gets the potion on them freezes and it only works on non-witches” Piper tells him.

“I’d love to learn how to make them if that’s okay?” Stiles asks.

“Do you like to cook?” She asks him confusing him a little.

“Well I kind of have to, my dad’s useless with the oven so it’s up to me to cook, although half the time he doesn’t like what I cook I like to mix different ingredients and try and make my own recipes they usually turn out awful but I’ve found a few good combinations of sauces over the years” Stiles tells her expecting her to look bored with him like everyone does when he rambles but she seems utterly happy about his cooking.

“That’s how I started before I became a chef” Piper tells him smirking like a proud mother and it makes a lump appear in his throat because when she smiles like that she looks exactly like Stiles mother.

“Will potion making be hard? Because I kinda wanted to stock up on those exploding potions in case I come into contact with any more demons and it’ll be good to be able to brew them when I get home as well” Stiles tells her.

“Well potion making is pretty simple once you know the recipe, follow it precisely and it’s just like baking a cake you don’t need to be advanced at magic to make an advanced potion you just need to be able to stir and follow what your told” Piper tells him.

“I can do that” Stiles smirks.

“Let’s get to it then” Piper tells him standing up and making her way into the kitchen.

‘God I hope he doesn’t blow up the house’ her voice says loud and clear in Stiles mind it makes him roll his eyes as he follows behind her.


	22. Orbing

“You’re a natural” Piper laughs stepping back when Stiles throws a herb in the cauldron, the potion makes a massive explosion that knocks Stiles on his ass and has Piper laughing her ass of at him.

“You knew that would happen didn’t you?” Stiles asks through a wheeze as he coughs away the smoke.

“Yeah it’s happened to us all it’s kind of like a welcome to the family slash welcome to the witch life” Piper tells him, she goes to help him up but he closes his eyes and he disappears in a swirl of orbs.

He reappears moments later standing upright only he’s about seven foot in the air his hair touching the kitchen ceiling.

“Shit” he mutters as he falls to the floor he luckily manages to bend his knees and land on his feet.

“Nice job” Piper says laughing.

“Paige told me the best thing to do is to picture where I want to go, I imagined me standing up not touching the ceiling” Stiles laughs.

“Just let the potion simmer and you’ve replicated my explosion power into a potion perfectly” Piper tells him.

“How do we know if it’s ready?” Stiles asks.

“It goes from that purple color to milky white” She tells him.

“Nice, note to self don’t mistake it for milk I don’t need my cornflakes exploding in my stomach” Stiles mutters making Piper laugh.

“I got a text from Paige and Phoebe before they’ve got the rest of the day off so, Paige can show you how to orb and how to get the hang of your telekinetic orbing as well, Phoebe is going to go pick up a family friend called Billie her sister had the power or telepathy so she might be able to explain it a little better to you than we can” Piper tells him as they move away from the stove to sit at the small kitchen table.

“Why can’t her sister help me?” Stiles asks confused surly he should be learning about his telepathy from an actual telepath.

“She was a evil witch she used Billie to try and kill us and steal our powers, Billie realized what she was doing and tried to talk her down and Christy saw this as a betrayal and attacked Billie, Billie defended herself and killed Christy she broke down as soon as it happened she didn’t mean to hurt her” Piper tells him.

“Wow, I thought being a witch would be all fun and games but the stories you’s have all told me are horrendous, you’s have died like eight times and as much as it’s awesome you’s have all come back from that I’m starting to fear from my life I haven’t got two sisters to help me if I die” Stiles tells her his phone ping’s and he pulls it out smiling when he sees the text from Jackson. 

From Jackson 12:55

You know when you just disappear on me without leaving a note I start to freak out? I’m just going to assume you’re at the Halliwell’s, Danny and I are going for some breakfast let me know if you want us to come to you xxx

“Lazy bastards” Stiles rolls his eyes smirking.

“You’ve got us, we’re just a phone call or a orb away if you ever need us” Piper tells him.

“Thanks” Stiles tells her smiling typing on his phone without looking “You mind if Danny and Jackson come over? Jackson goes into overprotective mode if he’s away from me for too long, after all this witchy stuff he’s become like my personal bodyguard” Stiles tells her.

“Sure, Danny and Jackson are welcome here just as much as you” Piper smiles she looks like she’s going to say more but she snaps her mouth closed.

‘That relationship is intense reminds me of me and Leo’ Stiles hears Piper say he almost jumps out of his chair he had forgotten all about the reading mind spell he cast, they have been talking to each ever since they got into the kitchen so hadn’t been silent enough to listen out for her thoughts. 

“He’s just overprotective because of what he saw happen to me” Stiles stupidly says out loud answering her thoughts.

“What? Sorry?” Piper asks looking confused.

“I can guess what you’re thinking right now, you’re probably thinking it’s an intense relationship right? We weren’t always over protective we haven’t even been together all that long I mean yeah I’m in love with him sure but we weren’t attached at the hip, him being a werewolf kinda makes his emotions heightened and all that stuff but when he saw me get impaled by that pole the other day he saw me bleeding out on the floor and he thought I was going to die, I guess that’s why he’s being a little over the top with the protectiveness at the moment, I’m the same I get protective whenever I see him near his ex” Stiles tells her small smile on his face.

“Stiles honey your protectiveness is more jealously” Piper laughs.

“Let’s call it protectiveness, if he hears that I’m jealous of his ex he’d get so smug about it” Stiles laughs Piper joins in with him.

The potion makes a small sizzling noise and Stiles is on his feet to look over at the sizzling potion.

“Is it done?” Piper asks from her place on the chair.

“Yep it’s gone milky white, what now?” Stiles asks.

“Now we turn off the stove and make as many potions as we can out of that mixture, I got you to add double the herbs so we could make you a load of the potions to take home with you” Piper tells him getting a velvet pouch out the cupboard it clinks like empty glass while Stiles turns off the stove.

“Now we use a turkey baster” Piper tells him holding up said kitchen appliance the look on her face makes him laugh as she shows him how to fill us the empty glass vials.

Ten minutes later Stiles and Piper had just finished filling the last of the potions up he had made a whopping seventy, they only had to stop because Piper had no more vials left.

“At least let me give you some money for some more vials, you’ve let me use all yours up in an attempt at keeping me safe with your molecular combustion power” Stiles asks feeling guilty for using all her supplies.

“Don’t be silly, you should see the amount we go through” Piper tells him cleaning away the potion equipment. “Besides you can get them for cheap on Amazon they sell them in packs of 100 so we always just bulk buy” Piper tells him.

“Anywhere we can go to test out these bad boys?” Stiles asks picking up on of the seventy vials from the pouch piper had given him.

“Paige can orb you somewhere right Paige?” Piper asks looking behind Stiles.

“Sure” Comes the voice behind Stiles.

He jumps his heart missing a few beats he keeps his grip on the potion though no way is he going to blow them all up.

“Jesus, can’t you clear your throat when you orb in” Stiles mutters clutching his heart.

“Piper saw me” Paige laughs.

“Because she was facing the kitchen door and I wasn’t” Stiles rebukes.

“See you’ve been busy arming him Piper” Paige comments picking up on of the potions examining it before putting it back down.

“Actually he did it on his own” Piper tells her.

“Really?” Paige asks looking impressed “The first ever potion I made, I managed to switch bodies with Phoebe it was awful, how is he at potion making?” Paige asks the last part directed to her sister.

“He’s a natural he’s already better than you and Phoebe, he actually knows how to be patient and follow instruction” Piper teases.

“What made you show him the molecular combustion potion first? That’s a difficult one” Paige wonders.

“He found it in the book and asked me to show him how to do it, I thought it was a good idea, let him take the potions back him that way he can use them on demons, werewolves, kanimas whatever the fuck seems to happening in Beacon Hills” Piper mutters.

The doorbell rings and before anyone can move Paige orbs away muttering I’ll get it.

“Stiles lover boy’s here” Comes Paige’s voice from the doorway.

“Coming” Stiles shouts back grabbing his satchel thing full of potions and making his way into the living room area where Paige has took Danny and Jackson.

“Next time leave a note” Jackson mutters when he gets into hearing distance punching him gently on the shoulder “When your boyfriends a witch that seems to be a danger magnet you start to think the worst, like him being kidnapped or something” Jackson mutters rolling his eyes.

“Sorry” Stiles tells him rolling his eyes leaning in to kiss Jackson, he hears Jackson sigh into the kiss and then he hears his thoughts and Stiles can’t help but smirk at the words he’s hearing. “Love you too” Stiles mutters moving towards the couch to jump on Danny who’s having a conversation with Piper about food for some reason.

“Danny thinks your potion smells good” Piper laughs.

“Trust me if you saw what I put in it you wouldn’t be saying that” Stiles tells his friend.

“If you saw the explosion power of the potion you really wouldn’t think it was delicious” Paige laughs.

“Why don’t you orb them to magic school” Piper suggests “Take them to one of the training rooms to show how the potion works he can check out some of the books on whitelighter-witches maybe it will help him if they have some books on telepaths and how to control the power” Piper suggests.

“Not a bad idea actually, you could even enroll if you wanted I’m sure Leo would open up a portal to Magic school in Beacon Hills so you can get their whenever you have free time” Paige suggests.

“Leo?” Stiles raises his eyebrows “I didn’t know he had the power to open portals” Stiles questions.

“He doesn’t on his own but he’s the headmaster of Magic School so he can tell the elders” Paige tells him.

“Oh cool what are we waiting for” Stiles asks smirking like a child.

“Nothing let’s go” She smiles rolling her eyes at the eagerness of Stiles.

“You two coming?” Paige asks once Stiles grabs Paige’s hand.

“Sure” Jackson and Danny nod taking Paige’s offered hand.

They’re travelling through the air in a swirl of orbs and the only thought on Stiles mind is ‘I could get used to this’


	23. Waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry I haven't updated this in so long I've been so busy it's unready I know most of you's won't be reading this anymore but I thought I would post it anyway just incase a few of you are still here

“You’re serious?” Stiles asks his mouth dropping open a little.

“Of course I am you’re a warren line witch of course you’d be accepted here no problem, if you want to study here or come here to research your powers we can make accommodations for you, I can give you a spell to get to and from magic school as and when you please until you learn how to orb fully, this place is always packed with students so it doesn’t matter the time of day or even the day it’s self weekends are especially popular with your age range as most teenagers want to get an actual education in the mortal world as well” Leo tells him smiling.

“Yeah, hell yeah I’d love to come study magic here” Stiles laughs smirking when Jackson squeezes his hand and gives him a small smile.

“I’ll get you a time table of all the classes that run here and if you ever want to stop by for one you don’t even have to enroll in the class just turn up and the teacher will go over everything with you” Leo smiles holding out his hand and a stack of papers flies into his hand in a swirl of orbs. 

“These are the classes and the time slots they’re on so if your ever free and feel like doing one of the classes just mutter the spell I’ll give you and you’ll be here, as you can see classes aren’t just in the normal 9 till 5 slots we have classes on till the early hours of the morning because we have students from all around the world in different time zones” Leo lets him know.

“Well that’s handy I suffer from serious insomnia” Stiles laughs looking over the time table his eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Wish I was a witch” Danny tells them his eyes flitting around the place paying particular attention to the hot guys milling around.

“Your one of the first human’s to ever set foot in this place” Leo smirks to Danny.

“Seriously?” Danny asks awed looking over at Stiles his eyes widen.

“Yeah, but it will be the last time your allowed in without me present unfortunately because Jackson is a werewolf he’s classed as supernatural so he can get here with Stiles if he chooses but your mortal so you need the headmasters power to get in” Leo tells him he looks sorry about Danny not being allowed to go but Danny just nods he understands.

“Advanced combat? It says you teach this? Aren’t we supposed to be pacifists? Being half angel and all that?” Stiles asks.

“Well I learned sometimes you need to fight to keep the peace the hard way, you being half witch counteracts your whitelighter side so you can fight if you want to, Phoebe will be the best teacher for you if you want to learn how to fight” Leo tells him.

“Stiles fight?” Danny snorts “That I would love to see” He tells them all.

“Being a witch it means your brains hardwired to survive so you pick up things quicker than a regular human being I think it took Phoebe two years to become advanced at fighting, Paige became advanced at using her magical abilities in like three months, you are a Halliwell and unfortunately means you’re more susceptible to being targeted by demons so you learn to pick up things quickly when your being attacked constantly” Leo tells him.

“They aren’t going to attack me in like school or the supermarket, are they?” Stiles asks worried.

“Well demons are dumb but they aren’t that dumb, everyone needs to keep the existence of our kind a secret that means not shimmering into a class full of humans” Paige answers his question making Stiles jump he hadn’t realized she was behind him.

“Good to know” Stiles replies to her ignoring her smirking face.

“Let’s get to teaching you how to survive then” Paige smiles grabbing his arm and orbing away to the simulation room the bag of potions clutched in his hands.

////////////////

“Okay it’s been two weeks” Stiles shouts out of nowhere Piper and Jackson jump in surprise they had been sitting at the table Stiles reading the book of shadows while Jackson texts Danny the other boy having gone back to Beacon Hills to help with the Alpha pack.

“Your point?” Piper asks.

“This darklighter that killed my mother, if he wanted my powers desperately why isn’t he attacking? I can’t keep sleeping in your spare room indefinitely till he comes and attacks” Stiles tells her not that he doesn’t enjoy playing house with Jackson and his new-found family it’s just driving him mad the waiting. “Don’t get me wrong I have loved getting to know my cousins and everything I’m just tired of sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for him to attack” Stiles tells Piper.

“You haven’t exactly been twiddling your thumbs Stiles” Jackson laughs.

“He’s right” Piper smiles she looks like a proud mum and Stiles isn’t exaggerating he’s seen her look at baby Wyatt and Chris like that.

“I know I’ve done a bit of training but it’s getting tiresome just waiting for his attack” Stiles responds.

“A bit of training? You’ve been practicing non-stop for two weeks, you’ve vanquished seven demons, you’re already a better potion maker than Paige and Phoebe, you’re a better fighter than Paige and a better spell writer than her as well, hell you’re probably a better spell writer than me” Piper tells him.

“You also learned how to control your reading mind power, you can read minds whenever you want too and you can sense whenever dangers coming, you warned us like 5 minutes before the last three demons attacked, and you can orb places now even if you end up fumbling the landing sometimes ” Jackson tells him smirking no doubt thinking about last night when he orbed out from underneath the werewolf he had meant to land on top of Jackson his stomach to the werewolf’s back only it ended up Stiles back being on Jacksons back it had made the other teen crack up for a solid twenty minutes it wasn’t even that funny.

“You have discovered the super rare power the elders knew you’d have even if you can’t control it yet” Piper tells him “Leo thought it would take you at least a year before you found out about it, you’re a natural your progressing with being a witch at a rapid rate you’ve been in magic school nonstop” Piper tries to reassure him.

“I think it’s time to go back home to Beacon Hills” Stiles tells her he’s got a big smile on his face after the nice things she said about him “The alpha packs getting to be a bigger threat everyday they’re starting to attack my pack and injuring them, even Danny went back and the most he can do is hack into anything but since the alpha pack are flesh and blood that’s no use” Stiles informs her Jackson looks surprised as well.

“Want us to come with you?” Piper asks.

“No you need to stay here, you have your kids to think about besides it’s a pack thing” Stiles tells her “Besides I have my new power now even if it didn’t go well when I used it in magic school” Stiles laughs.

“I still can’t believe you got the power of replication” Piper shakes her head.

“Your telling me I thought one Stiles was enough he actually replicated himself ten times last week” Jackson smirks “One Stiles being a smart ass is enough ten of them is enough to drive a man to drink copious amounts of alcohol, it’s a shame I can’t get drunk anymore” Jackson laughs.

“Dude the powers amazing, it’s like I get super strength if I only make one copy, with the ten clones I made I felt like a god” Stiles smirks.

“You hit me like you were one too” Jackson tells him wincing at the memory of the 37 broken bones Stiles accidently gave him when he tried to help his boyfriend out.

“Sorry about that” Stiles winces himself “Honestly I didn’t mean it, every single one of my senses is heightened it’s like I’m a werewolf with a pack of a thousand my strength, speed, all the sense are magnified by so much it’s hard to control” Stiles tells him.

“That’s why it’s one of the most rarest powers in existence, making a copy of yourself isn’t that big it’s basically astral projection only your power gives you the strength of ten werewolves every copy you make and every copy has the same strength your basically a one man army” Piper tells him.

“I think it’s time to take this one man army back to Beacon Hills then help my pack” Stiles smiles.

“Let me make you a few more potions for the road then” Piper smiles reaching over to squeeze his shoulder before getting up to walk into the kitchen the sounds of pots and pans being moved about.

“So you ready to go fight back in Beacon Hills then?” Stiles asks grabbing his boyfriends hand.

“Not really” Jackson smiles “But I am ready to go back home and get them out the way so I can start our lives together in normalcy for once” Jackson replies.

“That sounds nice” Stiles smirks “But we live in Beacon Hills babe normalcy isn’t going to happen to us” Stiles laughs getting up to go help Piper with the potions Jackson on his heels.

Maybe home is just what he needs.


	24. Welcome home Stiles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning their is mentions of a vanquish in this chapter and you see people get killed so if this will trigger anyone don't read

“I’m going to miss you” Piper says for the fifth or twentieth time, Stiles has lost count “Make sure your safe” She tells him also not the first time, she reminds him so much of his mother.

“Piper you’ve taught me how to use my powers effectively I can even use the orb shield like Wyatt now, I never thought a four year old could teach me anything but I was wrong, if I can use the orb shield while you’re throwing exploding potions at it and keep myself protected I’m sure I can survive a werewolf attack” Stiles tells her.

“Besides he can orb now Piper, so if a werewolf attacks he will be gone in the blink of an eye” Paige tells her sister as she comes in for another hug as Piper moves to hug Jackson.

“And if that doesn’t work he can make like 100 copies of himself that have the strength of an actual god who needs an army when you have a power like that” Phoebe tells them hugging Stiles then Jackson as well.

“Besides you’ve made me like 200 odd potions to protect myself I will be the safest person in Beacon Hills the werewolves are going to be fearing my name” Stiles laughs.

“You’re sure you don’t want me to orb you home?” Paige questions.

“I think I can do it now” Stiles smiles “But if you could orb the Jeep home that would be great” Stiles smirks.

“Sure, I will do that tonight so the neighbors don’t suddenly see a jeep disappear, or your neighbors don’t see it suddenly appear in broad daylight” Paige responds.

“I actually live in a relatively secluded area but I get what you mean Stiles tells her” He leans down and grabs his bad the clinking audible throughout the house, he sounds like he’s got tones of those miniature alcohol drinks in his bag, when in fact he’s just majorly stocked up on Pipers explosion power and a few generic vanquishing potions.

“Don’t worry about that Darklighter we will carry on tracking him and take care of him” Piper tells him and she actually has tears in her eyes.

“Come on Piper I’m going to Beacon Hills I’m not dying, I will be going to magic school all the time and I can drop by and visit whenever I want I can orb now after all, you think this is goodbye but your never going to get rid of me”

“I hope not” They all say together and it’s eerie, guess they’re not called the power of three for nothing.

“I better go before I move in permanently” Stiles laughs the sisters and Jackson laughing with him.

“He actually means that” Jackson tells them listening to Stiles heartbeat.

“Shush you” Stiles smirks grabbing Jackson’s hand, he gives the other teen a peck on the lips before turning to smile at the sisters his hand still grasped in Jackson’s.

“Bye” Stiles tells them before they both disappear is a swirl of bright orbs.

The orbing is indescribable people think it’s instantaneous and it is to a sense but you don’t just disappear and reappear in the place you want to be you actually travel through the clouds at light speed it’s beautiful it’s too much and yet you can’t get enough of it, you want it to last but it’s over before it’s even begun.

“And he fumbles the landing once again” Jackson says out loud as they fall on their asses in Derek’s loft.

The sound of his retort is cut off by the scream of someone in the loft.

Jackson’s wolfed out and runs into the loft the massive metal door clanging where the werewolf used his strength to open the bulky door quickly.

Stiles fumbles for his bag getting a couple of potions out of it and runs into the loft himself.

He sees the female alpha the one that shoved the pipe through his stomach and Derek fighting.

“You killed him, you killed Ennis” She screams as she launches at Derek who’s already looking battered.

The twins are holding back Derek’s pack Boyd, Erica, Cora, Jackson and Isaac all looking like they’ve been torn apart, Jackson’s only just got in this place and he’s already bleeding on the floor it makes Stiles see red.

“Hey” Stiles shouts the shout echoing around the loft.

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size” Stiles shouts when he gets the attention of the alphas. “Well maybe not the twins they tower over me but you Kali, is it? The one in desperate need of a pedicure” Stiles smirks when she looks murderous.

“Aren’t you dead yet?” Kali roars the roar echoing in the loft.

“Hey why’s this place flooded?” Stiles questions ignoring the bitches comment and looking at the floor of the loft it’s flooded like seriously Derek picked a weird time to install an indoor pool.

“Stiles get out of here” Derek warns.

“Oh, shut up Derek” Stiles rolls his eyes.

“Me and you have some unfinished business lady, I usually don’t hit girls but since you stuck a pipe through me I can forget about morals for a little while” Stiles smirks.

“Run home little boy” The Alpha snarls launching back at Derek who barely dodges his clawed feet.

“Toe claws” Stiles calls out he watches as Kalis foot glows with orbs and then covers his ears when the shriek of pain the women releases nearly deafens him.

“How the hell?” One of the twin’s questions eyeing the bloody foot claws in Stiles hand.

“Hey what’s up kitty got claws? Well in this case Stiles got your claws” Stiles laughs.

Kali looks at him her eyes seeming to glow a brighter red than ever as she hobbles over to him the fastest she can to attack.

“Twin” Stiles calls smirking when one of the twins lights up he motions for him to hit Kali and the two of them collide knocking them both on their asses.

“I learned a few things since I’ve been away, I suppose I should thank you for the pipe thing you really changed my life” Stiles smiles.

He throws the potion in his hands his eyes fixed on Jackson where it seems like the other teen is shredded up bad he’s not bothered about revenge anymore he just wants them dead so he can help Jackson.  
The potion manages to hit her while she wasn’t paying attention and just like Pipers explosion power it works, the women is dead in seconds a massive hole in her chest appearing it doesn’t turn her to dust like demons but she’s dead nobody could survive when you can see a massive portion of someone’s ribcage

“How” The twin that he orb threw at Kali whispers his eyes widening in fear as his brother rushes to help him up they look keep to make their escape.

“Crystals circle” Stiles calls his bag behind him lights up and within a second the five siderite crystals that Paige cast a spell on create a circle around the two werewolves trapping them in the crystal cage.

“I love my cousins” Stiles smiles smirking at the twins as they try to escape “Better than mountain ash and it works on all supernatural creatures” Stiles explains to Derek who’s frowning at the crystals before running over skidding in the water to get to Jackson.

“Babe look at me come on keep your eyes open okay?” Stiles shouts slapping the teen to wake him up his chest is shredded bad the other betas are sitting up their wounds superficial compared to Jackson’s.

“Come on Jackson you’ve got to wake up” Stiles shouts slapping him again “You let the psycho twins beat you Jackass get up and kill them, you’ve always wanted to be an alpha nobody telling you what to do accept me of course because I’m the brains of this operation we all know that” Stiles tells him he’s unresponsive he ran into the loft without Stiles for 30 seconds at most while Stiles got the potions how can he be hurt this bad?

“Jackson, I love you wake up” Stiles cries out tears falling from his eyes his hands start to glow and Stiles eyes widen as he recognizes what it is.

He holds his glowing hands over Jacksons chest he sees the pack gathered behind him watching like hawks their eyes drawn to Stiles hands.

Stiles lets out a sob of relief when the skin and flesh start to knit together.

Jackson’s eyes spring open and he sits up with a gasp on his lips “How’d you do that?” Jackson asks his voice rough like he’s been sleeping for hours.

“Well I am half angel remember? Paige could do it I guess I can too, I just don’t know how the hell I did it” Stiles tells him.

“Jackson looks over to the cage where the twins are still trying to escape and getting shocked every time they do.

“May I?” Jackson asks pointing at the potions floating in the water next to Stiles soaking jean leg.

“Sure” Stiles nods.

“Good” Jackson tells him standing slowly picking up the potions as he does.

“You guys really get on my tits” Jackson tells the twins the two potions flying out of his hands and connecting with their target theirs an explosion a scream and then the two of them fall lifelessly into the water creating waves that get Stiles wetter from where he’s still leaning in the water.

Jackson gasps and every eye in the room go to him they see the electric blue in his eyes change to a vivid red.

“I didn’t think I’d get the power if I threw the potion” Jackson says turning round looking at Stiles with a panicked look in his eyes.

“Hey Brightside you’ll probably be a better alpha than Derek” Stiles smirks it gets wider when Derek growls.

“Who are you and what have you done with Stiles?” Erica questions smiling the smile fades as she winces trying to stand.

“I wanna know how he got those powers more” Isaac announces.

“Well I want to know why the fuck Derek’s turned the loft into an indoor swimming pool” Stiles tells them all.


	25. Doctor Deaton

“So, Stiles killed three alphas?” Doctor Deaton asks as he works on Boyd apparently the alphas had made Derek impale Boyd the young beta should be dead by now but he’s somehow clinging to life, though Deaton has told everyone it’s unlikely he will survive a wound like this if he doesn’t start healing within the next hour.

Stiles just rolls his eyes he can hear every word they’re saying as he’s on the phone to Paige he’s offended at the disbelieving tone Deaton has on his face.  
“So, you healed Jackson?” Paige asks her voice interrupting his thoughts about orbing Doctor Deaton to the middle of the ocean or something.

“Yeah, he was dying I was crying then my hand did that glowing thing yours did when you healed me after the demon attack a few days ago when I split my head open” Stiles tells her.

“Wow Stiles this is huge it took me four years before I could heal anything on my own let alone a wound like you’ve just described” Paige tells him and she sounds like a proud mother it makes Stiles blush.

“How do I do it again though” Stiles asks.

“Love, I know it sounds weird but just think about how much you love someone like Jackson or your dad and how much you want to heal their pain, I never really got that until I met Henry” Paige tells him.

“Okay I’ll text you late” Stiles tells her expressing his goodbye and walking back into the vet’s room listening to Jackson telling Deaton about Stiles potions and how he killed the twins but Stiles killed Kali.

“He killed Kali? Wow she’s almost as strong as Deucalion I’m impressed” The doctor says wiping Boyd’s wounds with plants the sound of Erica’s whine in the corner is audible it’s only Isaac and Derek holding her back that’s stopping her from rushing to Boyd’s side.

“Move over” Stiles tells Deaton he’s pissed off with the man for some reason the Vet always thinks the sun shines out of Scott’s ass and he just sees the rest of them as incompetent, well not anymore.

Stiles raises his hands his mind filling of memories of his father his mother and Jackson, he remembers how much he loved Jackson and didn’t want him to die he remembers how much he wishes he could have healed his mother and how much he loves his dad he feels when it starts to work his palm heats up and when he opens his eyes the room is brighter than it was a few seconds ago the werewolves are shielding their eyes the light is so bright.

Boyd wakes up with a gasp his eyes glowing bright yellow and his claws coming out they lunge at Stiles but Stiles manages to orb away and appear next to Jackson in a heartbeat the landing perfect for once.

“Calm down” Erica is whispering in his ear she must have got around Derek and Isaac in the second Stiles disappeared.

“What exactly are you?” Deaton asks staring down at Boyd’s smooth healed chest.

“Half witch half angel be afraid be very afraid” Stiles laughs.

“Where’s McCall?” Jackson asks the room his hand entwining with Stiles.

The room just goes silent.

“Scott joined the alpha pack” Isaac said his voice so low Stiles almost missed it.

“Why would he do that?” Stiles asks frowning.

“Because it took his mum” Derek tells him.

“Who the alpha pack?” Stiles asks frowning.

“No, the Darach” Deaton tells him.

“A dark oak?” Stiles guesses he’s seen a page about a Darach in his book of shadows.

“Yes, how do you know?” Deaton asks.

“Because a Darach is a demon, she possesses the spirit of someone who’s been seriously wronged it gives the person the power to enact their vengeance but in order to become stronger the person needs to commit ritualistic sacrifices by using a threefold death” Stiles tells him.

“That’s exactly what we have on our hands” Derek tells him he looks between Stiles and Jackson like Jackson and Stiles are a threat now because of Jackson’s recently acquired alpha status and his own witch status.

“Book of shadows” Stiles calls out his bag is in the corner where he dumped it after orbing Boyd in they needed to get him there as fast as possible so he did it. The bag lights up and the heavy book orbs into his hands.

It’s gotten bigger with all the additions he’s added from his cousin’s book of shadows but he just flicks through till he finds the page with the Darach information on it and the vanquishing spell.

“Hey, I have the vanquishing spell here get me near her and let me say this spell she blows up and bobs your uncle, one dead Darach” Stiles smiles.

“Seriously you can do that?” Erica asks him she’s still clinging to Boyd but her eyes are focused on him.

“Wouldn’t be the first time he’s rhymed and something happened” Jackson laughs.

“This all sounds too good to be true” Isaac laughs “Stiles is a spaz how the hell can he make stuff happen with just a rhyme?” Isaac asks laughing.

“You have no rights, you have no powers turn this curly haired werewolf’s hair into flowers” Stiles chants smirking when Isaac’s curls turn into daffodils and daisies the whole rooms eyes widen as Isaac pats his flowery hair growling his eyes fixed on Stiles.

“The lesson is taught the wolf is put back in his place, give Isaac back his hair and wipe that look off his face” Stiles chants and in a swirl of orbs Isaac has his blond curls back his face lightens with a sigh of relief once he pats his head making sure it’s back.

“Okay that was cool” Erica smirks.

“Tell me about it my cousins taught me all sorts of things no more Stiles the defenseless human I can even fight a bit as well, the best power I got taught was by a baby though” Stiles smirks putting up an orb shield around him and Jackson smirking when Derek touches it and gets shocked.

“Apparently because I’m half angel I can get the powers to hover, glamour, photokinesis, electrokinesis, thermokinesis, mind manipulation once I get charges or something, I can sense people, cloak, reconstruct my body, even omnlingualism but I only get all that if the elders think I’m fit enough to handle charges” Stiles tells them smirking.

“Wow” Erica says again and it seems everyone else is lost for words.

“I know who would have thought Stiles the spaz would be so powerful?” I can take the Alpha pack out all on my own who needs the werewolves” Stiles laughs ignoring Derek as he growls.

“No but seriously we need to get Scott take out the last Alpha and this Darach so I can focus on this darklighter that’s trying to kill me, then I need to focus on getting my dad his power back if he wants it” Stiles mutter the last part more to himself.

“Wait the sheriff has a power?” Deaton asks and he loosk like he’s going to collapse from all the information he’s received about the Stilinski family today.

“Yeah, my cousin Phoebe forced a vision of the past to see what his powers were before he agreed to give them up to have a normal life with my mother, they cast a spell to strip his memories of being a witch but Phoebe was able to write me a spell to reverse it and apparently, he only has one power which is hyper speed which means he’s basically the flash, I for one can’t wait to give him this power back if he wants it because I will feel a heck of a lot safer knowing he can outrun every single supernatural creature in Beacon Hills” Stiles rambles to the group smirking when Jackson squeezes his hand.

“Right lets go find Scott then” Derek mutters.

“Why don’t you focus on looking for the Darach? Jackson and I will look for Scott and take care of Deucalion” Stiles suggests “We will be back as soon as he’s taken care of and I’ll be able to scry for Scott’s mother” Stiles tells Derek.

“You think you can take on Deucalion on your own?” Derek asks.

“Dude just one of my potions can kill everyone in this room let’s not under estimate the power of me and Jackson when we just killed three alphas which is more than you’ve done in the month they’ve been terrorizing you” Stiles tells him walking to his bag and putting his book of shadows in.

“Danny’s?” Jackson suggests.

“Yeah let’s see who can track Scott faster the hacker me scrying for him” Stiles smirks.

“Orbing or running?” Jackson asks.

“Well now that I can orb I don’t see the point in me ever having to run again or walk that much to be honest” Stiles laughs leaning in to peck Jackson’s mouth the pack stunned as they orb away.


	26. Come back Scott

“Haha” Danny cries out in victory.

“Damn it already?” Stiles asks his hand still swinging over the map of Beacon Hills the crystal still pulling.

Just as Stiles is about to stop the crystal swinging it falls on the Hale property.

“Hale house?” Danny questions looking happy he tracked Scott’s phone faster than Stiles could with the crystal.

“You only found him quicker because I had to find something of Scott’s and wrap the wire over the crystal and find a map of Beacon Hills” Stiles tells his friend pouting.

“Jealousy” Danny smirks.

“Shut up or I’ll turn you into a pig” Stiles smirks when Danny pulls tongues at him.

“You coming to get Scott then?” Jackson asks standing up from Danny’s bed his eyebrows rising in question.

“Yeah” Stiles smiles grabbing Jackson’s hand “See you later Danny” Stiles winks him and Jackson are gone in the blink of eye swirling orbs flying to the Hale property they land a little bumpy Stiles falling on his ass but Jackson manages to stay on his feet.

“Stiles?” Scott’s voice sounds shocked.

“Ah if it isn’t the young angel” An English accent sounds through the mostly silent clearing.

“Blind creepy guy?” Stiles questions looking up.

“Wait he’s Deucalion? The big bad?” Jackson asks looking over at the man his face is showing disbelief and Stiles is sure his face is exactly the same.

“How the hell did you do that?” Scott asks his voice dwarfed when Deucalion starts speaking.

“Come to help your friends find their parents?” He asks his voice booming and that’s when Stiles notices Allison sitting off in the distance, she looks distraught.

“Actually, I’m here to tell you to make you leave the town or I’m going to kill you like I killed the rest of your pack” Stiles tells the Alpha werewolf.

“You killed my pack?” He asks his head tilting to the side as he listens to Stiles steady heartbeat.

“Well technically I only killed Kali Jackson killed the twins, we all know you killed Ennis, was it?” Stiles smirks Jackson flashes his alpha eyes when Deucalion looks at him.

“Seriously?” Scott asks looking to Stiles.

“Kind of had no choice” Stiles smirks “They were going to kill the pack dude” Stiles shrugs.

“Well I’m sorry Stiles but I kind of have to avenge my pack” The other Alpha roars face morphing he looks like a gorilla rather than an alpha werewolf.

Stiles reacts before Jackson can he puts up the orb shield he learned off Wyatt the blue ball covering him and Jackson the alpha werewolf bounces off the orb and flies into the Hale house wrecking it even more.

Allison jumps from the place she was sitting she was inches from the place the werewolf flew.

“Stiles?” Scott questions he looks confused like he wants to ask Stiles how the hell he learned how to do the stuff he can.

“I can take him?” Jackson tells him whispering the words in his ear.

“Let’s leave that as a backup” Stiles tells him dropping the shield.

The alpha is back on his feet roaring again.

“Go now or I will kill you” Stiles tells the Alpha he cracks his neck and the preserve is filled with a blinding white light everyone covering their eyes at the intensity of the light.

When the light finally clears, he sees Scott look his way his eyes widening even further as he sees Stiles times four.

“Dude there are four of you” Scott says shouting in the silent clearing looking at all four copies of Stiles.

“Duh Scott” Stiles says it echoes as all four of the Stiles say it at the same time.

“How the hell do you control them?” Allison asks staring at Deucalion as the Alpha werewolf is looking at them all as if trying to assess which one to attack first.

“Well we have a hive mind it means we share a collective consciousness between multiple bodies, I can make an unlimited number of me’s the original Stiles laughs.

“Enough” Deucalion roars launching at the closet Stiles to him.

The Stiles Deucalion launched at orbs away and the other three Stiles shout “Wood” and the large chunk of The Hale house comes flying off hitting the alpha as he attempts to launch at another Stiles.

“You know Duke I’m a warren line witch?” Stiles asks smirking to the older man. “My cousins are the charmed ones it means I get to tap into there powers if I ever need it” Stiles smirks one of him orbs the crystal cage and within seconds Deucalion is trapped just like the twins were.

“What’s the meaning of this?” Duke roars.

“Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace, Halliwell Witches, stand strong beside me, vanquish this evil, from time and space” Stiles chants watching as Duke roars as the spell starts to work the alpha werewolf starts to glow red and as the spell ends the werewolf blows up in the crystal cage the power of it knocking all four Stiles on their ass as well as Allison and Scott, Jackson clings to a tree and manages to stay on his feet.

The clearing fills with light again and all Stiles copies fly back into him he lets out a yelp of pain the bodies flying back into him hurts like a bitch it’s like he’s getting ripped apart from the inside.

“Stiles you okay?” Jackson asks rushing to his side Scott’s a second behind him crouching down Allison following behind.

“I’m fine it’s fine getting them out they just don’t want to go back in” Stiles groans sitting up leaning into Jackson.

“That was so cool” Allison says the words coming out in a rush of air.

“Thanks” Stiles smiles back.

“I can’t believe you killed him” Scott tells him he looks pissed for some reason.

“Why do you look pissed off?” Stiles asks standing up with the help of Jackson.

“How the hell am I going to find my mom now? I needed him to track the Darach” Scott tells him his eyes glowing his words coming out with a growl.

“I can find it Scott” Stiles tells him.

“How the hell are you going to find her we have no clue where she is” Scott tells him growling again.

“I can scry for her or I can create a spell to track her or maybe a summoning spell a Darach basically an evil druid which is a lesser form of a witch so it’s got magical abilities” Stiles tries to reassure him.

“If you can do all that can’t you just make up a spell and bring Mellissa and my Dad to us or us to them?” Allison asks him.

“I can try” Stiles tells them “I just need my crystal I left it at Danny’s” Stiles tells them he takes a step forward and the next thing he knows Jackson’s shouting his name as he falls to the forest floor his world going black.


	27. Derek's Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why but I have stayed up till 4:15am to write this for you guys I hope you like it

“Derek” Stiles calls out as he, Jackson, Scott and Allison walk into the loft water sloshing from where it’s still covering the loft. He’s leaning heavily on Jackson exhaustion clear on his face.

That’s the second time he’s collapsed after using his power creating multiple him’s drains everything from him he will be good after some food it’s a good thing Allison had her car he didn’t want to orb them all into a wall or something.

“Yeah?” The alpha answers back his pack spread out across the room everyone trying to keep their body out of the almost indoor pool spread around them.

“Alpha’s are dead, I’m amazing, we just need to find this Darach now any idea how to do that?” Stiles questions basically doing a shaky dance around the water to avoid getting wet he stumbles a little his legs still a little shaky from being unconscious for a good five minute, Jackson tries to follow but Stiles bats his hands away.

“If I knew that I’d have found it by now” Derek tells him before he’s interrupted by a woman standing next to him.

“All the alphas are dead?” She questions her voice shocked quivering a little.

“Miss Blake?” Stiles questions his eyebrows raising he’s only been in like three of her classes before he became a witch and he had to take two weeks off to go train with his cousins, Lydia helped him by sending over her notes every day and he’s been emailing his work to his teachers so at least he’s not behind though. “Oh, good I’ve been meaning to email you the paper I emailed to you four days ago you said you’d grade it soon but I never got your reply” Stiles questions stepping closer to the women.

“The alphas?” She asks again her eyes turning cold and it immediately sends a shiver down his back.

“Yeah is she in the know?” Stiles asks looking to Derek taking a few steps back Jackson and Scott coming to stand behind him probably sensing his unease.

“Yeah” Derek grunts out.

“Okay then” Stiles smiles stepping forward he slips on the water and he rolls his eyes at the mess.

“Seriously how the hell are you going to get this water out of here?” he questions the alpha who’s been glaring at him since he walked into the loft.

“Boyd and I didn’t really think about that part we just thought electrocution” Isaac pipes up from his place on top of the table trying to keep dry.

“Let the object of objection become but a dream as I cause this scene to become unseen” Stiles chants the room fills with white orbs and within seconds the room is clear of all water Stiles wet and muddy jeans becoming clean in seconds the spell gives him a head rush but he manages to not faint this time.

“Seriously dude?” Scott asks giving him a questioning look.

“What?” Stiles questions.

“You fainted like twenty minutes ago give the magic a rest” Jackson pipes in speaking for Scott.

“You fainted?” Derek asks he actually looks worried for Stiles.

“The alphas?” Miss Blake asks again her voice rising a little echoing around the room making all eyes go to the teacher stood next to Derek.

“Why are you so interested in the alphas?” Jackson asks coming to stand next to Stiles grabbing his arm staring at the women in front of them.

“They tried to kill me, obviously, I’m interested in knowing if they’re going to come after me” She tells him and Stiles knows she’s lying he doesn’t have to be a werewolf to know that it’s clear on his face.

“You’re the Darach right?” Stiles asks looking to Derek as the alpha starts backing away from the women.

“She’s starting to smell like sulfur” Jackson tells him sniffing the air.

“I only did it to try and get my revenge, the alphas tried to kill me left me for dead” She tells them looking at Derek trying to reach for his hands.

“Don’t Jennifer if that’s even your real name” Derek pulls away.

“Okay in future anyone Derek dates should just be killed after the first date” Stiles pipes up shrinking back into Jackson as the women turns to him letting out a shriek as she raises her arms the next second Stiles and Jackson are flying through the air Jackson’s back hits the wall Stiles landing on top of him.

When Stiles looks back up at her the beautiful women she was before has disappeared she’s been replaced by an ugly scarred face that kind of resembles Hellraiser.

“Where’s my father” Allison hisses a knife flying out of her hands it’s deflected by the women who bats it away from her like it was a butterfly.

“Where’s my mother” Scott roars leaping at the Darach he’s launched to the other side of the room as well only for Boyd, Erica, Isaac and Derek to all attack the women as well they manage to slash and keep her busy she manages to hold her own against all four of them Jackson gets up and joins in the fight as well.

“Think Stiles think” Stiles tells himself thinking of a spell to kill her.

“Through this Book, weave this Spell, Create the Pain of, Heaven and Hell, May the Darach Suffer, Until She Cries, Her tears will run and then she Dies” Stiles makes up as soon as he says the word pain the women screeches collapsing in on herself shrieking in agony allowing the werewolves to slash her keeping her subdued to finish the spell.

The women explodes into a pile a black good that blasts all of the werewolves away they all land spread out across the loft Isaac smashing into the massive window flying out onto the balcony the force of the blast sending him flying over the side of the building plummeting from Derek’s loft falling down thirty stories.

“Shit” Stiles hisses.

“Isaac” Derek roars as he sees the werewolf fly over the railing grasping at air as he tries to grab the railing to stop from falling.

Stiles feels his body surround with orbs as he flies out after his friend grabbing the werewolf in midair about 50 feet above the ground he changes direction of the orb flying Isaac back into the loft they both land hard on the ground the haphazard orb Stiles did last second not giving him enough time for a proper landing.

“Fuck” Stiles hisses as he lands on his arm the distinctive crack echoing around the silent room the werewolves scared to even breath over the fear of Isaac’s death.

“Stiles” Jackson lets out a sigh of relief rushing to his boyfriend hugging him so tight squeezing the obviously broken arm making him cry out in pain.

“Isaac” Derek asks rushing to help the teen up “You okay?” the alpha asks his beta.

“Thanks to Stiles” The curly haired beta nodded.

Jackson’s talking lowly to Stiles telling him they need to go the hospital but Stiles is snapped out of his daze when Allison grabs both his shoulders harshly making Stiles cry out in pain from where she’s holding his broken arm.

“You killed her” Allison yells shaking him a little ignoring Jackson’s growl.

“How the hell are we going to find my dad and Scott’s mom now?” She cries tears streaming down her face.

“Back off” Jackson growls pulling Allison away from Stiles roughly, a growl slips out of Scott’s mouth obviously still not liking the idea of anyone hurting Allison in anyway.

“I call upon the spirits to help undo the Darach’s magic, nine have died in the name and that’s tragic, bring back Melissa McCall and Chris Argent too bring them to me so that we can see” Stiles chants making the disorderly spell up as he goes along it’s not the best spell but within seconds the room fills with a breeze and in the center of the room bound and gagged and really muddy appears Mellissa and Chris.

The sounds of Allison and Scott calling their parents as they rush towards them to undo their binds and remove the gags.

“How the hell did you do that?” Mellissa asks Scott looking at her son like he’s Jesus Christ as if he’s the one that transported them here.

“It wasn’t me it was Stiles” Scott smiles looking behind him to smile at Stiles.

Stiles is distracted as Jackson puts his hand on his arm it makes him hiss and then sigh in relief as he starts to syphon some of the pain away.

“You need to go to the hospital” Jackson tells him.

“What’s wrong?” Mellissa asks pulling out of the hug with Scott as soon as she hears the word hospital.

“He’s broken his arm, I heard the crunch” Jackson tells her as she makes her way over, it gives Stiles a chance to look her over and she looks perfectly fine just really muddy.

“Come on let’s get you to the hospital” Melissa tells him trying to direct him out the door.

“It’s not necessary” Stiles smiles “I just need to go see my cousin in San Francisco I’ll be back soon” Stiles tells her.

“But that’s like nearly a four-hour drive” Melissa tells him confused “The hospital here is five minutes away” She tells him.

“I’m not driving and my cousin can help me better than a hospital she can fix the break in seconds and no cast” Stiles tells her leaning forward to kiss her on her forehead orbing away in front of her smiling at the wide eyed look of shock on her face as she sees him disappear before her.


	28. is it over?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry guys I completely forgot about this fic, which is stupid of me because I absolutely loved it but it was hidden in one of my folders and I just found it unfinished and came and checked AO3 and found I last updated it last March so I thought i'd write the ending which should just push this to 30 chapters if anyone is still reading that is

He orbed in at the wrong time, it was the worst possible time, the sisters were stood behind the book of shadows he orbed in front of them his mouth open to ask Paige to heal his broken arm all's that comes out is a gurgled sound as an arrow pierces through his shoulder sending fire throughout his body.

"Crystal's circle" Paige calls pointing them in the direction that the arrow came from.

Stiles falls to the floor his decent down slowed as he's caught by Phoebe.

Paige starts swearing and Piper throws her hands up the sound of the attic blowing up follows the direction that she points.

"Paige get him out of here the darklighter arrows can kill you too" Piper shouts blowing up half the attic again.

"Piper if we orb out now he's going to keep coming after Stiles for his powers" Paige protests orbing out for a second to dodge an arrow sent her way.

"He's going to die" Phoebe protests breaking the arrow and pulling out the arrow head.

It's not until the darklighter tried to shoot an arrow at Stiles and Phoebe that he realizes Paige put the crystals around them to protect them.

"Magic school" Paige calls waving her hand and he's disappearing only to reappear in seconds crashing into Leo's office desk with a crash.

"Stiles?" Leo calls out standing on high alert looking for danger.

"The darklighter that killed my mom is attacking the sisters" He tells him attempting to sit up but the darklighter had shot the arrow at his already broken arm and it's burning.

He attempts to say more but he leans over and throws up on the floor the vomit is black and he certainly hasn't been eating anything black like that so he doesn't know why.

"Tell me you weren't shot by the darklighter" Leo pleads looking at the bleeding wound on his shoulder.

He can't speak he just about manages to nod, the next thing he knows he's screaming out in agony as Leo scoops him up running out of his office as fast as he can, they pass students in the hall and teachers the latter rushing to Leo's aid as the students all look on in shock at Stiles rough state.

"The elders have locked down up their Leo there are no whitelighters on earth not after the Darklighter killed Claudia, the only one that can heal him is Paige" A teacher tells Leo after he'd ordered her to call a whitelighter or an elder down to help them.

"She's not the only one" Leo hisses out changing his direction jostling Stiles more his teeth sinking into lip drawing blood to stop the piercing scream that wasn't to come out, he's already being watched.

"Wyatt can you help your cousin? You want to help him right?" is the next thing he hears he must have zoned out or passed out for a minute because he's on the floor of a room Wyatt and baby Chris in a playpen a shocked looking teacher looking at Stiles on the floor.

Leo goes to grab Wyatt out of the playpen but the kid orbs away and Stiles doesn't blame him, Leo shouldn't be traumatizing the kid like that.

Only he's blinded by the light of the orb when Wyatt orbs next to him the light coming out of the babies' hand is blinding and the burning in his shoulder seems to get worse and worse his teeth sinking into his already bloodied lip even more.

Until finally the burning stops and he stops convulsing on the floor he feels like his entire body has been stretched beyond its limits.

"You're okay" Leo tells him wiping away the sweaty hair from Stiles face before looking at his son and beaming "You did great, you saved him" Leo tells him smirking, Stiles is about to turn over and got asleep but the thought of his cousins getting killed makes him sit up he does it so fast he gets a head rush nearly butting Leo in the process.

"Calm down you're okay" Leo tries to tell him.

"But the sisters might not be" Stiles tells him not giving him a chance to tell him they'll be fine before he's mustering up the strength to orb back to the attic.

The place is destroyed when he orbs in Paige and Phoebe knocked out on the floor both of them with arrows lodged inside.

Piper is on the floor, arrow lodged into her shoulder pulling herself back as the darklighter advances on het she looks like she's in so much pain it nearly kills him.

The darklighter raises his crossbow again to shoot her and Stiles manages to throw his hands up the words don't make it out of mouth he can't speak around the lump that's formed speaking is physically impossible and yet the crossbow orbs into his hands without him saying a word.

The darklighter snarls looking over at Paige and it gives him enough time to shoot the darklighter an arrow lodging in the man's chest it lands in his chest, but he looks up to Stiles as if it was nothing a smirk appearing on his face rotting teeth on full display.

"You come back? Saved me looking for you, it's a shame really that such amazing powers were given to someone that doesn't know how to use them" The darklighter teased taking a step towards Stiles he goes to take another only he freezes.

He starts to fight Piper's freeze he's never seen a demon strong enough to do that before.

"Crystals" Piper hisses out crawling towards her unconscious sisters.

"Crystals circle" Stiles calls his hands flying in the direction of darklighter they land and create a barrier just as he fighters the freeze.

"Grab her hand" Piper orders.

"Prudence, Penelope

Patricia, Melinda…" Piper chants Stiles realizes the spell she's using it's the same one he invoked to kill Deucalion not a few hours ago he joins in with the spell invoking his ancestors to avenge his mother's death.  
"Astrid, Helena,  
Laura and Grace,  
Halliwell Witches,  
stand strong beside us  
Vanquish this evil  
from time and space"

The spell finishes and by the time Stiles looks up at the darklighter there is nothing left but a huge scorch mark on the floor in the middle of the crystal cage.

"I can heal them right?" Stiles questions looking at Paige and Phoebe leaning forward to grab the arrow only to swatted away by Piper who lets out a scream of pain as the arrow is still in her shoulder as well "What I healed Jackson? I can heal them too all's I have to do is think about love, Paige said that was my trigger" Stiles tries to explain.

"You can heal them just give me a second the arrows are poisonous to whitelighters" She explains and that explains why he nearly died off a simple wound to the shoulder.

Piper makes quick work on removing her own and her sister's arrows, he focuses on everyone he loves holding his hands over Paige and Phoebe's hearts, his eyes close as he focuses on Jackson, his dad, Scott, his cousins and how much he loves them how much he wants and needs them in his life.

"Any chance you can heal me now?" Piper asks her voice sounds strained and when Stiles opens his eyes he sees every single cut and gaping hole on his two cousins where healed he's stopped from jumping for joy as Piper's eyes roll into the back of her head and she slumps forward her head landing on Paige's legs.

Stiles does the same for Piper the power coming easily as he thinks about his family and friends his eyes stay open for this and he watches as the massive gaping wound stitches together it's sickening and oddly satisfying at the same time.

She wakes up with a start eyes widening the other two sisters waking up as well one after the other, the healing takes a lot out of you though and Stiles finds himself falling backwards out of exhaustion he doesn't faint or anything the falling backwards was deliberate he couldn't hold himself up he doesn't even care that splinters of wood are sticking into his head and back the cool floor is what's grounding him stopping him from passing out.

"Is it finally over?" Stiles asks looking up the ceiling.

He hears a snort of laughter from the three of them "Over? Dude you're a witch with a few high-level powers it's never going to be over" Paige tells him.

"At least we got revenge for your mother" Phoebe adds in trying to lighten the heaviness of the statement.

"How'd the situation in Beacon Hills go" Piper asks, and Stiles moves his head to see that the sisters are all mirroring his position all of them laying on the floor unmoving.

"I killed the evil bitch Kali then Jackson killed the combined werewolf megazoid twins became an alpha werewolf I used my power to multiply myself used the same spell we just used to kill the demon wolf who looked more like a gorilla then I fainted, but we went back to Derek's loft found out the Darach was Derek's girlfriend who was my English teacher she attacked I made up a spell she went kaboom everyone went flying Isaac went out the window and dropped 30 stories I managed to orb after him but I landed funny and broke my arm that's why I orbed here but I got an arrow in the shoulder so it's been a hectic night" Stiles tells them.

"Sounds like a regular day at the office" Piper snorts.

"I need to learn how to control my powers quickly the sooner I can read people's minds the sooner I can tell when people are evil supernatural creatures coming to kill me and my pack" Stiles tells them.

"It will come don't worry when I first got my powers I was a mess only froze people when I was scared or upset or angry, the more you work the faster your powers grow, Paige became a natural after about six months and she had a full time job too, the way you absorb knowledge I'm sure you're going to be a better witch than the charmed ones soon enough" Piper encourages him Phoebe adding in after a moment of silence.

"There are different branches of Telepathy as well so once you learn how to hear people's minds and broadcast your own thoughts if your powers are high level enough which let's face it you're a Warren line witch you will be powerful you could learn Pain Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Power Manipulation Telepathy is so much more than simply hearing someone's thoughts or being able to have secret conversations without anyone hearing you" She tells him.

"Is anyone else hungry?" Stiles wonders he's not in the mood to talk shop right now not after almost dying from a darklighter poison tipped arrow.

"Starving" the three sisters answer in unison.

"You guys wanna go get food from a diner or something?" Stiles questions he's still looking up at the ceiling.

"I could do one better I can cook" Piper offers and Stiles stomach growls in agreement he's had Pipers cooking before and it is honestly the best.

"Steaks?" Stiles wonders.

"We'd have to go the market" She nods, and Stiles looks at his watch.

"It's 2am" Stiles tells her.

"Gonna have to throw something together with whatever ingredients we have downstairs then" She replies.

"I don't think I can get up just yet I'm too tired" Paige buts in and Stiles couldn't agree more.

"Same, we could just be fat and order a pizza each" 

"I like your thinking" Paige tells him before holding out her hand and calling for her phone.

She's got them ordered in a minute and they don't have to move from the floor not until the pizza delivery guy turns up anyway.


End file.
